En temps de paix
by MrsSimply
Summary: Spoil Une version d'une fin impossible, Yaoi Sasunaru. après avoir vécu un an loin de Konoha, ils reviennent. Faut-il réellement remettre le clan Uchiwa sur pieds? Naruto acceptera t-il la responsabilité d'Hokage?
1. Prologue

Voici donc en temps de paix version 2. Ahlala, en relisant cette fiction, j'ai beaucoup grimacer! Trop de point de suspension, des fautes d'orthographe à faire pâlir, des non sens, des oublis de mots bref, elle méritait probablement une petite vidange, la voici. Évidement, compte tenu de mes autres fictions, celle ci reste assez secondaire mais je pense réellement la continuer. Quant aux scènes "explicites", je ne pense pas qu'elles seront plus "explicites" que celle qui se trouve dans le chapitre un. Actuellement, vous n'aurez que le prologue, étant donné que le chapitre 1 n'est pas terminé, il va être prolongé et il a subit quelques modification qui devrait le rendre lus agréable à la lecture.

Concernant simplement l'histoire, elle ne sera pas particulièrement pleine de rebondissements, je l'ai placé à la fin du manga histoire d'avoir d ela liberté, mais ne vous inquietez pas, si vous ne supportez pas le "self-insert" il y en aura juste à la fin, vraiment très peu... Maintenant, j'espère que cette version vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^.

**/!\** Présence de relations entre hommes.

* * *

**Prologue : La fin.**

* * *

- Dis le...

Sakura, les yeux pleins de larmes, fixait Sasuke, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une détermination farouche....Comme il restait muet, elle reprit :

- Dis le...

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles...Elle restait belle. Lui suffoquait, autant par ses larmes que par sa douleur. Un trou béant laissait s'échapper des flots de sang au niveau de sa poitrine. Sakura tenait encore le kunai qui avait fait cette entaille... Elle continua entre deux sanglots :

- Dis le...Dis que tu l'aime...Dis le par pitié...DIS LE ! SASUKE DIS LE !

- Je...

Elle pleurait de plus en plus, mais au fond de ses yeux la lueur de courage et de détermination persistait comme un éclat d'espoir... Il reprit :

- Je...J'aime...Je l'aime...J'aime Naruto...

Un sourire doux se peignit alors sur le visage enfin calme de Sakura. Doucement, elle se pencha sur le jeune homme blessé, enfleurant de ses lèvres celle de ce dernier. Les deux fermèrent les yeux. Il leva sa main pour la poser dans la nuque de le jeune femme et presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ce dernier baiser avait le goût du sang et des larmes, pourtant au milieu des cadavres, contre la pierre froide sur laquelle il reposait, cela semblait être la plus belle chose que la terre lui ai jamais donner. La kunoichi mourut à cet instant. Au moment ou elle s'affaissa sur le corps blessé de Sasuke, un grand flash illumina la grotte et les multiples cadavres qui gisaient, tout ceux qu'elle avait tués pour arriver jusqu'à lui... Sasuke ferma les yeux, laissant libre court à ses larmes... Il sanglotait doucement, sentant son cœur repartir et se demandant comment il faisait pour battre encore et de plus en plus fort alors que toute la peine du monde l'écrasait en même temps que le corps lourd et rigide de celle qui fut son amie. Au bout d'une minutes à pleurer sans discontinuer, les soubresauts se calmèrent et tel un automate, il se redressa. Délicatement, il poussa la jeune femme sur le côté, se releva difficilement et la prit dans ses bras. Il vacilla et dû se reprendre au mur. D'un regard, il tenta de trouver une place ou l'allonger, loin de tout ce sang. Lentement, il l'amena près d'un endroit qu'il jugea adapter et la déposa délicatement. Des bruits de bataille lui parvinrent alors, il respira longuement avant de resserrer son poing contre son arme et de marcher vers la sortie de la grotte....

A une centaine de mètre de là, cinq ninjas faisaient face à Pein. Autour d'eux, la bataille continuait, des bruits de fers qui se croisent, d'explosion, des cris d'agonie et de rage. D'un geste lent, soufflant bruyamment, Naruto joignit ses mains pour composer les signes d'un justsu. A sa droite, haletant et légèrement affaissé, Sai le regardait, espérant peut être lui donner ce qui lui restait de force, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose en soi. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une aide providentielle qui ne semblait pas venir. Il aperçut le regard de Kiba qui brillait d'une peur sourde. Peut être que lui, sentait la mort arriver. Les muscles de l'homme chiens tremblaient, et plus loin gisait son plus fidèle compagnon. De là ou il était, Sai n'aurait pu dire s'il était vivant ou non. Voyant le geste de Naruto, Gaara se redressa à son tour, reprenant son souffle et sembla faire un effort surhumain pour les joindre et composer à son tour des signes qui peut être les sauveraient... Il voyait Naruto de dos, faisant face à Pein qui semblait mis sacrément à mal. C'était peut être là leur seule victoire... Avec lenteur, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, Gaara composa les signes...

Plus en retrait, le géni qu'était Shikamaru analysait les possibilités d'attaques et n'en voyait plus qu'une que formait déjà Naruto. Pour lui, mis à part l'arrivée d'une aide extérieur qui ne pourrait venir, ils étaient perdus. Il ressassait dans sa tête la situation, essayant de tirer profit de leurs positions, mais l'évidence était là, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et même en imaginant que Naruto leur donne l'espoir de pouvoir se sauver, le feraient-ils seulement ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, dans une prière muette et composa les signes rapidement, créant un deuxième clone, un seul, remarqua t-il, alors qu'il avait l'intention d'en créer deux.... Il chassa cette constatation, il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout. Konoha et Suna avaient détruit les autres Pein, ils avaient débusqué le seul, l'unique qui se trouvait en face d'eux, tête basse, semblant lui aussi puiser dans ses dernières force. L'ennemi releva doucement la tête et Naruto n'hésita pas. Quatre queues sortirent immédiatement et le chakra rouge du démon renard l'entoura alors qu'il s'élançait vers l'homme. C'est inutile, pensa alors Shikamaru en fermant les yeux, il avait bien vu lui, ce que Pein préparait de son côté. Le shuriken Fuma de Naruto s'enfonça lentement dans le corps de Pein, du moins c'est ce qu'il crût, lorsque soudain, l'homme esquiva. Le démon renard roula à terre. C'était la fin. Il ne savait pas ou était Sakura, il n'avait pas sauvé son village... Il n'avait pas dit à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait. Les larmes lui vinrent, il se sentit débile. Péniblement, il leva la tête vers l'ennemi, pensant le voir bondir sur lui... La seule chose qu'il vit, fut le blason des Uchiwa, déchiré en deux par une entaille dans le vêtement... Il sombra...

Un moment, Shikamaru se demanda pourquoi il devait toujours pleuvoir les jours d'enterrements... Funeste journée qu'était celle d'aujourd'hui. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et mit sa tête dans ses mains. A tout juste vingt ans, il était à la tête d'un village détruit, massacrés, en fumé, en cendre, en sang... Mais pourtant, lui seul savait que derrière la poussière et les larmes, se cachait l'espoir. Seule pensée réconfortante alors que l'eau ruisselante lavait les restes de la bataille. Il pleura. Il voulait juste pleurer, se délester juste encore une fois de son nouveau rôle, de toutes ses responsabilités ennuyantes qui allaient l'accaparer bientôt. On frappa à la porte et la personne entra sans attendre de réponse. Il releva la tête, ne cherchant pas à cacher ses larmes et tomba sur le regard empli de la même douleur d'Ino...

- Là... C'est le moment...

Il se leva mécaniquement et sortit de son bureau, revêtant le chapeau du Hokage. Il avança à travers la pluie et fit face à son village...

- Moi... Nara Shikamaru, sixième Hokage du village caché de konoha, jure sur ma vie de toujours protéger ce village...

Un silence de mort lui répondit, lui laissant le temps de souffler, il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses larmes...

- Aujourd'hui, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, Nous sommes réunis à la gloire de plusieurs de nos camarades qui sont morts pour défendre le village... Parmi eux, Koichi Tsunade... Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyûga Hiashi, Aburame Shibi... et son fils Shino... Sa voix se mit à trembler encore plus mais il se reprit... Haruno Sakura...

Il s'accorda un instant pour se reprendre, la liste était encore longue, des ninja par dizaines, par centaines, tous des amis, des personnes chères, des êtres humains tout simplement... Il inspira longuement et continua :

- Que leurs âmes reposent en paix...

Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler les larmes, il avait encore une foule de choses futiles à dire, comme par exemple, s'appesantir sur les faits d'armes de chacun, sur la gloire renaissante du village, remercier leurs alliés de Suna, actuellement entrain d'enterre eux aussi leurs morts... Il eut une vague pensée égoïste pour Temari puis reprit son discours.

Au premier rang face aux tombes, toute la génération de l'actuel Hokage se tenait aligné, silencieuse et résignée. Tous savait que Shikamaru avait accepté ce poste pour honorer la mémoire des morts et non par envie, mais Naruto avait refusé le poste, pour le moment. En réalité personne ne savait vraiment ce qui c'était dit entre le conseil et ces deux là, mais une fois qu'ils étaient sortis, Shikamaru avait annoncé qu'il protégerait le village comme il le pourrait, jusqu'au retour de Naruto. Personne ne savait ou il allait partir, ni pour combien de temps, mais tout le monde comprenait qu'il en ait eu envie. C'était un acte égoïste, mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, pas même Shikamaru qui aurait pu lui aussi, refuser égoïstement. Les pierres blanches dans lesquelles étaient emmurés les ninjas morts luisaient sous la pluie, comme si elles pleuraient la mort de leur habitant. Les sanglots secouaient les épaules de beaucoup des jeunes ninjas qui avait partagé le quotidien des victimes. Derrière la foule de ninja et de civil lançait de fréquents regards indignés vers une personne. L'éventail rouge comme le point final d'une tragique histoire. Une absence était aussi très remarquée, chacun cherchait vainement des yeux une couronne d'or qui restait absente de leur champ de vision. Naruto n'était pas là. Lorsque plusieurs hommes virent soulever les pierres blanches, Sasuke s'autorisa enfin un regard vers les figures graver et son visage prit un air plus serein, il savait, lui, que Naruto était là bas, pleurant en silence et seul, pour la mort de leur amie.

Deux jours après l'enterrement, les ninjas de la génération de Naruto faisaient maintenant un cercle autour de la tombe blanche de Sakura, après avoir passé un long moment sur celle de Shino... Ils se taisaient, mais un certain malaise était perceptible. Ino foudroyait Sasuke du regard, qui soutenait sans broncher aux côtés de Naruto... Cette dernière n'y tenant plus rompit le silence :

-Salaud...Comment tu peux être là, si calme, sans une larme alors que tu l'a tuée...

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme avec calme, ils le savaient, il fallait que s'exprime la rancœur d'avoir perdu un être cher... Naruto ne broncha pas, de même que l'intéressé, qui leva lentement les yeux vers Ino... Chôji pris la main de cette dernière dans un geste apaisant, qu'elle repoussa violemment...

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici... C'est toi qui devrais être dans cette tombe... Sale...

Elle se rua sur lui, qui ne bougeât pas.

- Arrête Ino ! Fit la voix étrangement calme et froide de Naruto. Pas... Plus de haine s'il vous plait...

La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant de fondre en larmes à terre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et geignant misérablement :

- Pardon... Pardon... Mais c'est trop dur...

L'homme aux yeux bleus se pencha doucement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle trembla pendant encore une certain temps avant de le repousser pour se relever, vacillante. Chôji lui offrir alors son aide et ils s'éloignèrent en silence. Peu à peu, les autres suivirent, laissant les deux anciens membres de l'équipe sept seuls... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça quoi que se soit. Pas encore, ils ne pouvaient pas encore en parler....

Plus tard ce jour là, Naruto, assis au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte qui permettait d'entrer chez lui, regardait Konoha s'étendre sous ses pieds, les yeux encore mouillés, il ne voulait plus voir son village ravagé, pour l'avoir trop souvent vu... Le soir tombait sur le village, mais ses larmes ne tarissaient pas... En bas, Sasuke l'observait, puis d'un pas lent décida de monter le rejoindre...

Il lui prit la main en silence et la porta à ses lèvres, Naruto se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le noir profond des yeux de l'autre... Leurs cœurs étaient calmes, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent en douceur tandis que Sasuke se penchait vers Naruto et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis remonta jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordilla... Il sentit soudain les sanglots de l'être aimé, et se retira, l'observant avec inquiétude... Mais ce dernier souriait, tandis que des torrents de larmes transparentes coulaient de ses yeux bleus électriques et si doux... Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux... Dans un murmure il lui dit :

- Partons...Partons...

Naruto acquiesça... Il voulait la paix maintenant, il voulait qu'on lui permette d'aimer celui qu'il avait tant poursuivit.... Mais pas ici, pas dans ce village ravagé...


	2. Chapter 1

Donc le chapitre 1. Premièrement il est plus long, deuxièmement, j'ai un peu changé le scénario donc je conseil au personnes l'ayant déjà lu de repartir du début. Je me rend compte que j'ia beaucoup d'affection pour cette fiction qui n'a aucune prétention contrairement aux autres ou j'essais de faire passer quelque chose ou alors qui sont vraiment plus scénarisés. Celle ci n'aura jamais de fin réellement, vous pourez toujours rajouter des épisodes, même s'il y aura quand même un final... Enfin bref, jene vous en dévoila pas plus. Quand à la prophétesse, le chapitre devrait arrivé pendant les vacances, je vais avoir le temps! Bonne lecture!

**/!\** Homophobes, la sortie est en haut à droite.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Retour à Konoha.**

* * *

Naruto sombrait dans l'eau profonde, se laissant tomber, tomber, tomber... Puis son corps ralenti et commença à remonter, alors il ouvrit les yeux et nagea vers le fond, au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus il remonta à la surface et jaillit de l'eau. Son corps entièrement nu étincela au soleil... Il nagea encore un moment dans le lac, observant les montagnes de la vallée dans laquelle il vivait avec Sasuke depuis un an... Puis il rejoignit la berge, jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires et à la serviette de bain mais finalement, s'allongea nu dans le sable, il était tôt, Sasuke dormait encore n'étant pas du matin... Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit ce qu'il pensa être une fraction de seconde. Il fut réveillé par un contact sur sa peau, un contact si doux qu'il ne s'éveilla pas de suite, laissant ces lèvres parcourir son corps, et ces mains caresser chaque partie de sa nudité... Il sourit et chercha les yeux fermés, le cou de son amant. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche et sentit comme un courant électrique passer à travers son corps au rythme des caresses qui lui était prodigué par Sasuke dans son baiser. Naruto lui rendait ses caresses avec passion, et ses doigts tremblaient sous le bonheur que lui procuraient tous ces échanges... Leurs bouches se séparèrent, et celle de Sasuke glissa le long de son cou jusqu'au creux de l'épaule ou il s'arrêta... Il murmura d'une voix très douce :

- Bonjour...

Et Naruto ouvrit les yeux, retrouvant avec plaisir l'obscurité profonde de ceux de son compagnon... Celui ci lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser, Naruto savait qu'il en avait pour un long moment, car Sasuke ne s'arrêtait jamais, mais ces instants étaient les préférés des deux compagnons... A califourchon sur Naruto, Sasuke sentait le corps de Naruto dans ses moindres mouvements, et la douceur de cette peau qu'il connaissait par cœur... Il arrêta son baiser pour observer l'air béat de Naruto ; les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, cette expression d'extase le rendait incontrôlable et son compagnon le savait... Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit la main pour que Sasuke approche son visage du sien et dans un murmure, lui ordonna :

-Fais moi l'amour...

Sasuke sourit, et reprit ses caresses avec plus d'ardeur, et Naruto laissa échapper un soupir, et donna libre court à son extase... Les mains de Sasuke glissaient le long des cuisses de Naruto jusqu'à sa virilité qu'il frôla et continua sa lente exploration. Il avait ce don, faire durer l'attente, mais le plaisir du partenaire en était décuplé... Il remonta en douceur et caressa l'intimité de son amant avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres, l'excitation montait des deux côtés, et la sensibilité de Naruto réagit vite, les joues rouges, il soupirait et gémissait de temps en temps. Puis n'y tenant plus se redressa pour caresser les cheveux de Sasuke qui devint plus ardent dans ses caresses, il mordillait et embrassait cette partie si douce et dure à présent. Dans un « ah » soupiré, Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière, les joues en feu comme le reste de son corps. Sasuke léchait le ventre de celui qu'il aimait et d'un regard lui demanda la permission silencieuse de ne faire qu'un avec lui... D'un sourire, il obtint de Naruto la position, ce dernier ramena ses jambes contre lui, et se perdit dans les baisers de son compagnon... Les mains de Sasuke parcouraient le buste de son amoureux de plus en plus rapidement, et faisait oublier à celui-ci la douleur de leur fusion... Bientôt le plaisir remplaça cette action et des deux côtés, les soupirs et les murmures augmentaient, enfin un seul cri les unis, et leur tension retomba comme un souffle...

-Je t'aime...Confia Naruto.

-Moi aussi, répondit l'aimé entre deux baisers... Puis ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le sable, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre... Puis Naruto mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui sentit sur sa peau le souffle régulier de l'autre, et observa le ciel avec un sourire... Il aimait tant être nu, là comme ça... Il en avait tant rêvé... Toutes ces nuits froides ou seul le souvenir de ces yeux bleu l'avait maintenu en vie... Faire l'amour avec Naruto restait pour lui, le bonheur et le pardon d'une vie si désagréable... Pris d'un frisson, reste d'une peur incontrôlable, il se tourna vers son amant et déposa un baiser sur son front... Le blond le regarda avec surprise, puis sourit, il connaissait cette lueur de peur qui subsistait au fond des yeux de Sasuke, cette peur viscérale de le perdre, qui avait crée entre eux une liaison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer... Ils sentaient l'un l'autre, l'humeur et les pensées de chacun... En réponse, il lui caressa les cheveux. La main de Naruto continua de passer à travers les fines mèches noires de Sasuke, d'un mouvement mécanique et inconscient, qui prouvait sa longue habitude à faire ce geste. Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration douce et régulière du jeune homme aux cheveux ébène indiqua à son partenaire qu'il était endormit. Lui ne s'endormait jamais en cours de journée, et dans ses moments ou Sasuke se reposait, Naruto lui revenait à Konoha en pensée. La douceur des regards, l'odeur du village, le vent passant à travers les arbres... Ils étaient partis, Naruto avait accepté cela par amour et par lassitude de voir la perle dans laquelle il avait grandit détruite et ravagée... Le pays du feu était en paix et Naruto avait donc considéré qu'il avait le droit de partir, de laisser ses obligations... Mais pour combien de temps ? Il n'osait pas en parler avec Sasuke...Revenir au village... Et puis, il avait un contrat à respecter et Sasuke était au courant. Pourtant, alors que chaque jour depuis un mois, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre les émissaires de konoha, Sasuke lui, les redoutait. Et ils étaient si bien ici, seuls dans cette immense vallée cachée par les montagnes...Elle se trouvait à 3 jours de marche lente de konoha, mais personne ne savait qu'elle était la, puisque son entrée se faisait par une rivière souterraine...C'était Sakura qui avait découvert l'endroit pendant qu'ils cherchaient Sasuke... Avant de partir, Naruto avait confié leur destination à Shikamaru, qui enverrait des émissaires pour lui rappeler sa promesse dans un an à l'époque... Leur départ avait-il été pris comme une traîtrise ? Naruto n'y croyait pas, Konoha était sa perle... Pendant un an, ils n'avaient fait que se reposer et se battre l'un contre l'autre, faire l'amour et explorer la vallée... Ainsi ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur force, au contraire, ils étaient devenus encore plus puissants... Sasuke émit un soupir d'aise et une larme coula le long de sa joue jusqu'à l'épaule de Naruto sur laquelle il dormait. Le contact mouillé sur sa peau n'inquiéta pas son amant, cela arrivait toujours, sans qu'il ait jamais su expliquer pourquoi il pleurait toujours après l'acte d'amour... Les larmes se succédèrent en silence, quelque part dans son sommeil, Sasuke pensa qu'il aurait pu mourir maintenant de sa belle mort, mais refusait une telle chose, car cette année de bonheur ne lui était pas suffisante : Il en voulait toujours plus... Il sourit dans son sommeil... Konoha... Les souvenirs de ce village étaient beaux, il sentait parfois, le vent dans la forêt comme un souvenir trop vivant, mais le reste lui déplaisait... Il n'aurait plus le monopole sur son amant, il ne pourrait plus s'allonger ainsi sur lui, mais plus que cela, l'idée que d'autres aurait pu le vouloir le mettait hors de lui...Une heure passât ainsi, et Naruto se releva, laissant dormir son amant, il s'extasia du temps qu'ils avaient toujours devant eux, n'être jamais pressés par quoique ce soit... Il posa un regard doux sur son partenaire... Lorsqu'il avait revu Sasuke après ces trois ans, celui-ci était froid et distant, encore sous le contrôle d'Orochimaru. Trois ans plus tard encore il l'avait vu ravagé par le doute, après avoir tué son frère, hésitant entre retourner à Konoha et mourir face à l'Akatsuki... Après la mort de Sakura, ses cernes et cette énorme cicatrice qui lui couturait la poitrine, souvenir du sacrifice de la kunoichi, lui donnait des airs de mourrant... Depuis un an, il avait retrouvé la paix, et le jeune homme de vingt ans qu'il était resplendissait de force, de beauté et de puissance...Une partie de ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient des deux côtés de son cou, mais le reste était toujours remonté en pics sur l'arrière de sa tête... Et bien sur, ses deux éternelles mèches noires encadrait son visage fin et princier, signe de son ascendance...Naruto joua un instant avec une de ces mèches, puis se leva, il avait faim... Sasuke se retourna sur le dos, et s'éveilla en douceur... Il se redressa et regarda son amour s'éloigner, toujours nu... Il eut un petit rire, quand ils retourneraient à Konoha, car il n'avait aucun doute là dessus, il faudrait laisser cette douce habitude... Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des formes du blond, de dos, on aurait dit une femme, fin et délicat, ses traits exprimaient la douceur et la grâce, et personne ne soupçonnait sa force cachée... Il y a un an, il était à moitié mourrant, ses beaux yeux bleus étaient ternes et tristes, ses longues mains semblaient squelettiques et il avait perdu son sourire... Aujourd'hui, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie nouvelle et il avait reprit des formes...

Il se leva et le suivit, il devait avoir faim, mais comme il était nul en cuisine, c'était toujours lui, Sasuke, qui s'y collait... Cuisiner pour son prince était un bonheur. Il rentra dans la maison qu'ils avaient construite ensemble, ils n'avaient pas l'eau courante, puisque le lac était tout près... Ils avaient d'ailleurs instauré une règle, si aucun des deux n'allait chercher l'eau de son plein grès, il se battait pour savoir qui irait, et c'était ainsi que des combats de titans prenaient place... Et c'était la même chose pour tout, pour la vaisselle, le ménage, car Sasuke ne supportait pas la poussière, pour tout ! Les combats étaient devenus de plus en plus dur, à mesure qu'un lien s'était établit entre eux, chacun devinait les pensées de l'autres... Ils avaient aussi élaborés des justus en communs, et les avaient consignées dans un livre : leurs techniques secrètes pour les générations futures... Bien sur, il arrivait fréquemment que Kyubi se mêle aux combats, mais la force du sharingan le remettait à sa place en cas de trop grands débordements... Naruto s'était rhabillé d'un yukata bleu à motif floraux, mais l'avait mal attaché, laissant ainsi paraître toute sa cuisse quand il était assis, ce qui était actuellement le cas... Il relisait leurs écrits de la veille sur leur nouveau justsu, attendant que Sasuke se mette à préparer le repas... Ce dernier ne se laissa pas distraire et allât se changer à son tour avant d'entreprendre la préparation du repas.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit son compagnon se serrer contre lui et l'entendit pleurnicher :

- J'ai faimmmm...

- Je sais...Ca vient...

Mais les mains de Naruto glissaient le long du haut noir moulant de Sasuke, qui grogna pour qu'il le laissât préparer mais la nouvelle sangsue ne décollât pas, et mordilla le cou de sa proie avec un ronronnement qui décrocha un petit rire chez la victime qui se tourna. Il attrapa son compagnon par la taille et lui murmura :

- Tu sais que tu es provocant ? Débraillé comme ça...

-Débraillé ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke défit le nœud du yukata, puis avec un sourire qui entraîna le rougissement de Naruto, remit l'étoffe en place correctement puis il ordonna :

-Va t'asseoir, j'arrive...

L'autre obtempéra en faisant la moue, et s'assit les bras croisés et une fois à table, il décida de bouder le repas qu'apporta Sasuke. L'autre ne se départi pas de son calme, et d'un geste vif attrapa le nez de son amoureux qui dû ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir respirer sauf qu' il n'en eut pas le temps car Sasuke lui mis une bouchée de riz finement assaisonné dans la bouche... Il faillit s'étouffer, et Sasuke éclata de rire...

- Ce n'est pas drôle...

- Que si...Répondit l'autre entre deux éclats de rire. Naruto se laissa attendrir par le rire de celui qu'il aimait et se décala à coté de lui. Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur et pour toute réponse, le blond ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux alors son compagnon sourit et entrepris de le faire manger. Les yeux bleus de Naruto lui renvoyaient un regard malicieux et amoureux. Entre deux bouchées, Sasuke lui embrassa le front...

- Je t'aime...

Le blond sourit en réponse et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son âme sœur...

La journée avança de la même façon, entrecoupée de leurs jeux, de leurs câlins et de leurs silences, de paix... Sasuke observait les oiseaux qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de lui, ça faisait longtemps que l'écosystème les avait acceptés... Soudain il leva la tête, et fronça les sourcils, il se releva et se mit en position de défense. Dans la pièce voisine, Naruto sentit sans même le voir qu'il était alerte et réagis en conséquence, lui aussi paré à toute probabilité...

Trois ombres atterrirent sur l'herbe devant la maison...Trois femmes et deux d'entre elles souriaient, l'une timidement, l'autre arborait un grand sourire, la dernière avait un regard froid et amère. Sasuke les reconnues presque immédiatement : Hinata, Temari et Ino le fixait.

- Tsss...

Sasuke était trop surpris pour dire autre chose... Il baissa sa garde, hésitant entre le sourire et le dédain... Naruto sortit à son tour sur le perron et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Hinata n'avait pas changée, ses longs cheveux noirs volaient au vent, son regard était plus assuré qu'auparavant, mais son attitude restait celle de la discrétion ce qui contrastait avec Temari qui arborait un sourire malicieux qui fut encore plus prononcé en voyant Naruto, quand à Ino, elle se dérida à l'apparition du blond... N'y tenant plus, ce dernier sauta à bas des quelques marches et se pendit au cou d'Hinata. Sasuke ne broncha pas, mais sa jalousie maladive commença dès cet instant à se faire sentir...

-Na...Naruto Tu m'étouffes !

-Nata', Tema et Ino ! C'est incroyable... Vous êtes toutes belles...

Sasuke sentit son estomac se contracter... Il souffla pour se calmer et vit soudain le regard que lui portait Ino : Elle semblait hésiter entre la haine et la douceur. Il resta de marbre, ce qui était peut être la meilleure solution, elle baissa le regard et Temari prit la parole :

-Konoha et Suna nous envois vous chercher... Enfin... Nous venons chercher Uchiwa Sasuke...

-Pourquoi ? Tout va bien au village ?

-Oui... Mais cela concerne le manoir Uchiwa... Cela fait 7 ans que tu n'y es plus, il revient de droit à Konoha l'année prochaine... Si tu veux garder ton statu de maître du clan, tu es prié de revenir...

La décision de renter ce fit sur ces entre faits. Sasuke s'y résolut en silence, tandis que Naruto se pressait partout pour ranger leurs vêtements, mettre les affaires à l'abri. Il riait aux éclats pour tout et rien, tandis que leur escorte leur racontait un tas de détails qui faisait sourire Sasuke comme par exemple que la porté d' Akamaru était la plus bruyante qu'on ait jamais vu chez les Inuzuka d'après Hinata, la racine menait un double jeu avec Konoha depuis que les anciens étaient mort, Danzo avait les voies libre face à Shikamaru, commentait sombrement Ino. Du côté de Suna, Kankuro était uni à une jeune demoiselle dont seul le calme rivalisait avec la beauté, mais, ajouta Temari, un jour elle s'était énervée et avait faillit tuer son futur, pourtant suite à cet épisode, ils en avait conclu qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... Shizune avait fondée une école supérieure pour former les médecins ninjas mais Ino la soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose dans une pièce au fond de son bureau. Iruka et elle sortaient ensemble. Shikamaru et Chôji avaient terminé dans la rivière il y a peu, après s'être rendus ivre mort, Neji et Hinata se partageaient la direction du clan Hyûga, enfin, termina Ino, Shikamaru et Temari étaient dernière n'eut aucune réaction apparente et Sasuke se fit la remarque que les trois filles étaient devenues très amies. Ino continuait à lancer des regards en biais au jeune homme aux yeux d'onyx, mais il ne répondait pas, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, pourtant à un moment il se surpris à lui adresser un sourire, auquel elle répondit avant de repartir plus joyeuse dans la discutions qui portait sur Kakashi et à laquelle Naruto participait. Dans la soirée, ils partirent et Sasuke regarda longtemps la vallée, il sentit la main de Naruto prendre la sienne. Tout deux avaient repris leurs vêtements de ninjas, pour Naruto c'était Un pantalon en coton beige qui était resserré à mis mollet par des bandages biens serrés. Il portait un tee-shirt orange sans manches avec l'habituelle spirale et par-dessus, une tunique de lin transparente qui tombait lâchement sur ses épaules. Quant à Sasuke, il portait le pantalon noir de l'anbu, mais avait troqué ses habituels tee-shirt noir pour une veste sans manche blanche dans le dos et rouge devant avec un col échancré ouvert devant. Evidement, l'éventail rouge et noir se détachait dans son vent passa sur leurs visages et ils partirent sans plus un regard pour le coin de paradis, mais déjà, Sasuke regrettait de l'avoir quitté...

Les rues de Konoha étaient baignées d'un soleil couchant qui teintait les murs blancs de rouge et reflétait les toits colorés du village de la feuille... Cinq ombres se détachaient dans l'embrasure de la porte du nord, trois d'entre elles entrèrent sans plus se poser de questions, elles étaient chez elles...

Rien n'avait changé aux yeux du blond, les rues étaient toujours calmes et désertes pour certaines d'entre elles, les autres étaient bondées, la chaleur du soir donnait une importance supplémentaire au souffle de vent qui passait dans les rues, soulevant les face d'eux, le roc se dressait toujours droit et éternel, marqué des six visages bien connus par les deux jeunes hommes... Les yeux d'onyx de Sasuke se posèrent sur les maisons les plus proches, les reconnaissant et un tas de souvenirs refluaient en lui comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu...Soudain il sentit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et se tournant vers lui, il vit un magnifique sourire s'étaler sur le visage d'ange de ce dernier. Sasuke se sentit sourire lui aussi alors qu'un sentiment de peur lui serrait le ventre et d'un coup, les deux ombres disparurent...

Le bureau de Hokage n'avait jamais connu le mot « ranger » et cela agaçait particulièrement Shikamaru qui fouillait dans les documents cherchant le livre qu'on lui avait prêté il y avait deux mois, il pestait contre son propre désordre...Un éclat de voix l'interrompit, Shikamaru se figeât sans oser relever la tête pensant avoir rêvé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre digitale qui affichait aussi la date. Non se dit-il, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils soient déjà rentrés.

- Toujours aussi bordélique ce bureau...

- Naruto ! Fit alors Shikamaru en voyant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et il regarda hébété cette apparition de son ami d'enfance comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Derrière lui, Sasuke se tenait dans l'embrasure et souriait, fait assez inhabituel dans les souvenir du nouvel deux avaient repris force et vitalité, leurs visages radieux en disaient long sur leur forme physique...

- Alors vous êtes de retour...Réussit à articuler Shikamaru

- Ouais !

- Hum...Ponctua Sasuke.

- Bien... Alors le manoir te revient de droit mais... Il est un peu...Disons que personne n'y est venu depuis que tu l'a quitté...

Shikamaru observait Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé, il surpris une légère crispation de sa lèvre, mais ne s'en étonna pas...Ca ne devait pas être facile pour lui de revenir dans cette maison...

- Très bien... Répondit l'intéressé

- Wouah...Je suis content d'être revenu...

Naruto s'approcha de la baie vitré qui marquait un côté du bureau et observa « sa perle » dans le soleil couchant : Konoha avait été reconstruite et ne gardait plus aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé il y a un an.

- Sasuke et Naruto, vous n'allez pas y allez de suite non ? Je suis sur qu'Hinata, Ino et Temari on déjà prévenu tout le monde... Ils vont tous vouloir vous voir !

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui acquiesça et ils prirent tout trois la direction du centre du village...

- Nann! Naruto!!!!! Eh...Sasuke! Hey mec! J'y crois pas...

- Kiba...

Sasuke l'avait reconnu sans même se retourner avec cette façon de parler au moins aussi exubérante que celle de Naruto...

- Alors ?! Où vous étiez pendant ce temps ?

- Ca c'est un secret Kiba !

Naruto tirait allégrement la langue à son ami devant un Sasuke moqueur et un Shikamaru déjà lassé...

- Ha ! Shikamaru j'te cherchait, figure toi qu... Eh ! Sasuke, Naruto !

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et virent Lee qui s'avançait vers eux suivit de près par une jeune felle au long cheveux châtain, mais qui –oh comble du malheur- portait la même combinaison verte que le premier, sauf qu'elle avait une jupe des plus courtes. Shikamaru soupira, pourquoi avait-il eut cette idée stupide de les accompagner et ne pas être resté bien tranquillement à chercher son livre ?

- Je vous présente Shihara ! Pro de Ninjutsu...On se complète avec ma chérie... (Scène censurée)

Peut de temps après, ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à Ichiraku en compagnie de Kiba, Lee et la fille étant repartis on ne sait ou. Kiba faisait la conversation avec Naruto :

- Oui et donc les chiots sont magnifiques, je te le montrerais, ils adorent Hinata, forcément... Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à cause de mon équipe de Genin... Mon dieu, es-ce qu'on était aussi nul et on écoutait rien non plus ?

Sasuke éclata carrément de rire ce qui fit sursauter l'Hokage et le maître chien. Naruto eut un sourire doux et acquiesça, il était un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs et la conversation lui échappa... Il se revoyait avec Sakura et Sasuke, entrain de tenter d'atteindre misérablement Kakashi, mais le rire de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité. Shikamaru qui observait en silence demeurait aussi surpris que Kiba d'avoir entendu Sasuke rire. Bien vite, tout le village sembla être au courant de la nouvelle, et tout les ninjas de la génération de Naruto et Sasuke étaient réunis autour de l'Ichiraku, qui c'était bien agrandit depuis un an... Chacun avait quelque chose à dire, à demander. Parmi la foule, Naruto aperçut Konohamaru qui avait beaucoup changé en un an, il était maintenant aussi grand que l'était le ninja blond même s'il restait plus frêle et son écharpe ne traînait plus par terre. Son bandeau était accroché autour de son cou et des mèches rebelles encadraient son visage. Il souriait à Naruto mais ne lui adressait pas la parole et Naruto n'avait pas le temps de prendre l'initiative, interpellé de toute part...Vers une heure du matin, et après quelques verres, Sasuke commença à perdre de sa sociabilité nouvelle et espérait que les festivités prendraient bientôt fin, qu'il puisse se retrouver seul avec son amour. A un moment n'y tenant plus il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Naruto. La population s'était beaucoup réduite autour d'eux et il ne restait que les amis à eux aussi cette action ne dérangea personne, ils avaient eu un an pour se faire à cette idée, et le voir sous leurs yeux les troublaient, mais ne les choquaient pas. Naruto répondit par une caresse sur la joue de son partenaire, il discutait avec Hinata qui sourit en voyant l'impatience de Sasuke...Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto, et souffla :

- On rentre maintenant...

D'un sourire, Naruto s'excusa et se laissa entraîné par son impatient compagnon qui le tirait. Il fut salué de la main, puis la place redevint vide en une fraction de seconde. Seuls Naruto et Sasuke prirent la voie normale – c'est-à-dire marcher- pour aller jusqu'au manoir Uchiwa. Sasuke tournait autour de Naruto, mettant ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, l'embrassant sur la joue, le tirant par la main, mordillant ses lobes d'oreille avec une impatience qui faisait beaucoup rire son âme sœur. Enfin ils arrivèrent et l'entrain du ninja aux yeux noirs retomba, Naruto voyant son hésitation, franchit le seuil et attira Sasuke vers lui d'un sourire. Il passa ses lèvres contre la ligne de mâchoire de son amant qui le tenait fermement contre lui puis glissa sur ses lèvres et l'autre accueillit son baiser avec douceur et passion. Puis, détournant le regard de l'objet aimé, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce familière : Elle lui semblait déjà immense alors que ce n'était que l'entrée... Il soupira et se détacha de Naruto avant de faire quelqu'un pas dans la pièce suivante : La bibliothèque, puis sur la droite, une première chambre. Les doigts entrelacés, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers cette pièce. Elle était vide et poussiéreuse, Sasuke eut un grognement de dégoût ce qui fit sourire son compagnon... Les yeux onyx du dernier Uchiwa se promenaient sur les murs blancs, les souvenirs refluaient alors qu'il aurait voulu les évincer de sa mémoire. Il sortit de la pièce mais Naruto ne le suivit pas, le laissant retrouver sa demeure et ses souvenirs, s'attelant plutôt à dresser un campement en plein milieu de la pièce. Sasuke marchait sous la pergola qui faisait le tour de la maison principale, il y régnait un silence des plus pesant. Des années auparavant, il s'était caché derrière la cloison de papier de riz et avait écouté son frère se disputer avec son père. Sur le mur d'en face, l'éventail des Uchiwa était fissuré, gardant le souvenir de cette dispute mémorable. Il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait du symbole et passa la main sur l'éventail fissuré. La grande famille du sharingan n'était plus, elle avait vu ses fils s'entre tuer... Fallait-il vraiment la remettre sur pieds ? Fallait-il absolument lui laisser une nouvelle chance ? Où ne valait-il mieux pas qu'elle meurt avec lui ? Il soupira et sentit sur sa main droite, un contact familier, les doigts de Naruto glissaient eux aussi sur l'éventail, puis le long du bras de Sasuke qui frissonna. Il sentit un baiser dans son cou et sourit, puis l'autre se retira, l'invitant silencieusement à aller dormir... La paix régnait sur la perle de la forêt...

Le lendemain, à huit heures du matin, un grand vacarme envahit la demeure, et les corbeaux qui avaient élu domicile crièrent leur mécontentement...

- Naruto ! Ca va...

- Humpf...

En bas de l'escalier, étalé sur un futon, se tenait un jeune homme blond, il avait roulé dans les escaliers après s'être emmêler dans les draps qu'ils avait voulu descendre avec le futon, entraînant avec lui Sasuke qui avait manqué une marche dans sa hâte à le rejoindre... Encadrant Naruto de ses bras, l'homme aux yeux noirs scrutait le visage de son compagnon allongé sous lui qui se frottait la tê ci leva les yeux vers son ami et lui sourit :

- Désolé...

Sasuke soupira, la maladresse de Naruto n'avait d'égale que sa beauté, il posa alors sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier qui eut un petit rire. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il avait refusé de mettre des escaliers dans la maison de la vallée. Pourquoi diable avaient-ils eut tout les deux la même idée à sept heures trente du matin ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu que le jour se lève un peu plus pour commencer à déménager les lits, les matelas, le canapé, les meubles et les remettrent à leur place ? En effet ces derniers avaient tous étaient relégué au grenier attendant leur dernier propriétaire. Sasuke se souvint d'un coup qu'il n'était pas du matin, et il s'affaissa sur son amour, qui eut un rire surpris :

– Je refuse de bouger. Ajoutât le corbeau en fermant les yeux... Un soupir lui répondit, et bientôt des doigts fins caressèrent ses cheveux noirs. Naruto s'entendit à son tour sur le futon déroulé dans sa chute et fixa le plafond... Toute la nuit, il avait entendu grincer la maison, comme si de vieux fantômes la hantaient. Sans parler de la chaleur qui régnait à Konoha en ce moment, mais Sasuke n'avait jamais trop chaud, aussi avait-il emprisonné Naruto dans ses bras et comme celui-ci n'avait pas osé le réveiller, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit... La fatigue s'empara du blond qui passa sa main sur son visage imberbe et écouta la demeure silencieuse. A sept heure trente, il avait vu que Sasuke avait les yeux ouverts, et en avait profité pour s'extirper des bras de son amant. Aucun des deux n'avaient bien dormis et sans se le dire, ils savaient pourquoi. Un an après, leur deuil était à peine fait et la jeune femme leur manquait, tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble ici étaient liés à elle. Naruto sentait le souffle régulier de Sasuke sur son ventre et cela le chatouillait, il sourit au plafond et comme lui n'avait pas cette capacité à s'endormir n'importe ou, il attendit que l'autre se réveille...

A dix heure, Kiba et Chôji débarquèrent sans prévenir, sois disant envoyés par Shikamaru aux nouvelles, mais ils avaient surtout fuit ce dernier qui avait la gueule de bois. Sasuke s'était relevé en entendant des pas dans leur direction bien avant que Naruto ne les entendent, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour le repérage, lui son truc c'était plutôt... Etre repéré... Sasuke soupira... Dommage, il avait oublié qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps à loisir. Il embrassa le ventre de Naruto puis son front, mais alors qu'il se relevait, il sentit une main dans sa nuque et Naruto le ramena vers lui. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice, et il effleura de ses lèvres celle de son amant avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit bientôt la réponse lorsque la chaleur l'envahit au contact des lèvres pleines de Sasuke et il se dit que celui-ci avait un réel don pour faire lui faire oublier le reste du monde. Chaque contact électrisait son corps et il répondait aux caresses presque prudes de Sasuke par les siennes, longues et passionnées. Et tandis que leurs bouchent s'entre décoraient, Naruto caressa la nuque puis la joue de son prince... Presque avec regret, ils se séparèrent, mais leurs regards ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Le bleu azur de Naruto capturait mieux Sasuke que n'importe qu'elle illusion provoquée par ses propres yeux et de l'avis de Naruto, les yeux de son compagnon était bien plus beaux que n'importe quoi lorsqu'ils étaient aussi noir que deux taches d'entre sur le papier vierge et pur. La sonnerie retentie et sous la dernière caresse de son amant, Sasuke se leva pour ouvrir.

- Hey ! Dites nous que vous avez besoin d'aide...

Derrière Kiba, Chôji les bras croisé regardait lui aussi leur ami. Akamaru un peu plus loin attendait la permission d'aller voir ailleurs, que Kiba lui donna avant de rentrer à la suite de Sasuke. Le sourire de Naruto les accueillis, et à quatre ils reprirent leurs investigations, ouvrant portes et placards, remettant les choses à leur place, sous la direction et l'aide de l'ex-nukenin. Bien vite, Hinata et Neji arrivèrent suivit de Tenten. Ino et Sai passaient non loin et se joignirent aux « festivités », puisque très vite, l'aménagement de la demeure se transforma en réunion entre vieux amis, le saké circulait a une vitesse prodigieuse et Shikamaru les rejoignit un peu plus tard. Naruto s'en donnait à cœur joie avec tout le monde tandis que Sasuke gardait un œil sur lui. Actuellement ce dernier était assis aux côtés d'Hinata, sous la pergola, face au mu aux motifs d'éventails. La jeune fille avait un regard doux et Sasuke un petit sourire. Ce sourire qu'il avait retrouvé depuis que son âme était en paix. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme blond s'assit aux côtés de son amant et passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'autre n'eut aucune réaction, et caressa négligemment le dos du nouvel arrivant. Il répondait à la jeune fille :

- Je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait...

- Je sais... C'est pour ça que pour le moment nous vivons séparément, la question de l'union ne se pose même pas...

Naruto intervint :

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Surpris, Naruto voulu reposer la question mais il fut interrompu par Sasuke avant :

- Et pour Shikamaru et Temari ?

- Dans une semaine on devrait voir arriver la délégation de Suna...Gaara et Kankuro seront là bien sur.

Naruto eut un grand sourire, puis après un bâillement, s'étendit la tête sur les genoux de Sasuke. Peu de temps après, Shikamaru les rejoignit en silence, lassé par le jeu. En effet, après avoir monté le canapé, Kiba avait eu la bonne idée d'un strip poker histoire de « rafraîchir tout le monde ». Evidement, l'actuel Hokage n'avait pas perdu une seule fois, mais c'était assez peu surprenant... Du coin de l'œil il surveillait sa promise en sous-vêtements...Sasuke suivit son regard et demanda :

- Ca ne te fait rien ?

- De ?

- La voir comme ça...

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je lui fais confiance...

Naruto eut un petit sourire goguenard qui signifiait très clairement « Tu vois, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi... ». Il entendit alors le rire d'Hinata qui avait merveilleusement bien interprété ce sourire et celui qui servait d'oreiller eut un petit sifflement et pinça l'oreille de son amoureux, qui eut un petit rire lui aussi.

- Et alors, ce mariage ? Demande alors Sasuke pour changer de sujet.

- C'est la pire galère dans laquelle j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'être entraîné !!! Déjà, le rôle d'Hokage ce n'est pas de la tarte, mais alors, un mariage, c'est la merde ! Imagine, deux furies dans une même pièce qui se battent, presque, pour savoir de quelle couleur doivent être les serviettes, de quelle couleur sera mon costume... Le pire c'était pour les fleures, la pauvre Ino...

- Fait preuve d'autorité, mon pauvre Shika ! Lui dit Naruto, secoué d'éclats de rire.

- C'est cela oui, je tiens à mon intégrité physique...

- Et au final, elles se sont décidées ? Demande gentiment Hinata.

- Hum, je porterais le yukata de cérémonie de mon père, il est gris et vert, et Temari aura celui apporté par Koya...

- C'est qui Koya ? Questionne Naruto tout jouant avec le pendentif de Tsunade.

- La femme de Kankuro... Elle est adorable ! Ajoute Hinata en joignant ses mains dans l'exclamation de joie.

- Oui, comme tu le vois, Koya est très appréciée ici... Ma mère m'a fait comprendre quand elle est venue la première fois, que quitte à choisir une femme en dehors du clan, et en dehors du village qui plus est, j'aurais pu prendre celle-là. C'est la seule fois ou je me suis réellement énervé contre ma mère... C'est bizarre les mères en fait ! Continua Shikamaru avec un air de petit garçon. Vous les engueulez et elles vous sourient !

Le visage d'Hinata se peignit d'un doux sourire, pour elle, il était évidement de que Dame Nara voulait juste s'assurer des sentiments de son fils pour sa belle fille en l'attaquant ainsi...

- Eh, Naruto, commença Shikamaru, il va falloir qu'on discute de ton investiture...

- Oui... Il va falloir...

Le petit groupe resta silencieux un moment pendant lequel Naruto observa le ciel. Sasuke le remarqua et leva les yeux lui aussi, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si intéressant à observé mais il ne vit rien, alors que son regard se portait sur son amant, celui-ci chuchota, assez fort pour être entendu des trois autres :

- Je crois que le ciel est toujours plus beau ici... Tsunade disait que c'était toujours comme ça avec le lieu qui nous avait vu naître...

Au nom de l'ancienne Hokage, Shikamaru baissa le regard et fixa un brin d'herbe, soudain ultra intéressant, alors qu'Hinata se tourna vers le mont Hokage par réflexe. Les cinq figures s'étalaient sur la montagne et la jeune femme se demanda ou on mettrait la sixième, bientôt, le visage de Naruto trônerait au côté de celui de son père...

- Hey ! Fit alors Kiba, interrompant le silence causé par l'évocation de leur ancien chef. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Hinata qui eut un petit rire cristallin. Sai est un vieux pervers, il a gâché tout le jeu avec ses remarques déplacées. Continuât-il avec de fausses larmes dans les yeux.

Naruto se redressa en souriant et répondit :

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas jouer à ça avec lui, vous ne m'écoutez pas...

- Oh, excuse nous, cher futur Hokage ! Déclamât Kiba en accentuant bien le « cher ».

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même ambiance et en fin d'après midi, Kakashi et Iruka virent leur rendre visite. Sasuke remarqua tout de même que l'homme aux sharingan semblait marqué par l'âge, alors qu'il avait tout juste trente quatre ans, mais qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son côté pervers, au grand damne de Naruto Visiblement, le borgne devait raconter encore une de ses nombreuses blagues salaces puisque Iruka lui jetait de fréquent regards noirs qui n'arrêtait aucunement l'autre dans ses histoires farfelues. Dans le soir déclinant, l'image offerte par le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa semblait irréelle. Quelqu'un avait débusqué un barbecue et la plupart des hommes s'étaient mis en tête de l'allumer. Finalement, le problème avait été résolu par un Katon de Sasuke. Dans la soirée, Shizune finit par les rejoindre et Naruto pu constater qu'en effet, elle sortait avec Iruka.

- Ils ont quand même cinq ans d'écart, je ne pensais pas qu'Iruka aimait les vielles ! Soufflât-il à son amour.

- Elle n'est pas vielle Naruto... N'empêche que Kakashi à pas l'air de l'apprécier, rien qu'a voir la façon dont il la regarde...

- Hum...

- Salut... Naruto...

L'interpellé eut un léger frisson qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke avant de se retourné et de voir qui avait parlé avec une voix qu'on aurait pu qualifié de sensuelle.

- Konohamaru ! Soufflât-il impressionné. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait vu la veille et avait pu observé les changement physique opéré en un an sur l'adolescent de quinze ans maintenant, mais l'entendre parler avec une voix d'homme lui faisait... Bizarre. Immédiatement, l'esprit ultra jaloux de Sasuke mit le jeune garçon dans la catégorie des dangers potentiels.

- Dis donc, t'as mué p'tit gars ! Le taquina son ancien sensei.

- Humpf, j'allais pas resté un bébé de huit ans toute ma vie non plus !

- Et Moegi et Udon ?

- Ils sont là bas, il discutent avec Hinata je crois... Mais moi je voulais te parler, vu qu'hier, on n'en a pas trop eu l'occasion... Répondit le jeune avec une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Sasuke passa un bras dans le dos de Naruto qui lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, il vit alors que son amoureux et son élève se défiaient du regard. Il eut la drôle d'impression que quelque chose lui échappait et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications, Sai l'interpella.

- Eh, Naruto, tu veux pas venir s'il te plait ? Yamato ne veut pas me croire que j'en ai une plus grande que toi !

Aussitôt, le blond rougit et se libéra de l'emprise du brun avec l'intention d'en coller une à Sai qui sembla s'apercevoir de la gaffe et se leva pour se cacher derrière un Neji dubitatif et stoïque. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans cette même ambiance bonne enfant.

Trois jours plus tard.

Naruto soupira et se tourna vers Shikamaru :

- Je tiendrais parole Shika... C'est juste... Es-ce qu'on pourrait attendre ton mariage avant.

- Justement pas non... Naruto, je conçois que malgré les apparences, tu n'ais pas encore fait ton deuil, tes deuils... Mais c'est pareil pour moi, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire le deuil de mon père, j'ai accepté de te remplacer pendant un an à la fonction qui te revenait... Konoha a besoin de ta puissance... En tant qu'Hokage... Et puis, ça ne sert à rien de fuir...

- Je ne fuis pas...

- A d'autres, Naruto, a d'autres...

Il y eut un blanc avant que Shikamaru ne reprenne :

- J'ai besoin à mon tour, de prendre du temps pour mes morts, ce temps que je n'ai pas pris il y a un an quand tu en avais plus besoin que moi...

- Pardon, j'agis vraiment comme un égoïste...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... Ecoute, je me marie dans une semaine, disons que dans cinq jours, tu prend ma place, je ne peux pas t'offrir de plus long délai... Comme ça, Gaara sera là pour signé l'alliance avec toi...

Shikamaru avait toujours refusé durant l'année ou il avait exercé la fonction d'Hokage, de porter les attributs qui allaient avec, estimant qu'ils étaient seulement réservés à Naruto. Actuellement, ils étaient suspendus derrière le bureau et Naruto les observaient en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit le regard pesant de son ami sur lui et le regarda. Après une ultime vaine hésitation, il murmura :

- Très bien...

Aucun des deux n'ajouta rien, Shikamaru se contenta de fermer les yeux, enfin, il allait pouvoir se reposer. Naruto s'approcha doucement de l'habit d'Hokage. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de le porter ? De pouvoir protéger son village et vois la consécration de sa plus grande ambition : prouver qu'il était digne d'être aimé... Sauf qu'a l'époque, même si elle riait, même si parfois, elle c'était moquée, elle avait crut en lui, elle était là. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la vie lui avait demander de choisir entre les deux, pourquoi, dans cette grande injustice, n'avait-il pas eu le droit de garder auprès de lui les deux personnes qui comptait le plus. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait perdu son maître et puis sa « grand-mère ». Il n'y avait plus personne pour le guider dans ses choix. En fait, il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais cette personne avait très clairement montrée son désintérêt profond pour la direction du village, quand bien même ce serait l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde qui occuperait cette fonction, Sasuke n'avait strictement rien à faire de son rêve, du moins Naruto le pensait.

- Oh, Naruto ! A propos de Danzo...

Le blond se retourna face à l'autre qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'enfonçant contre le dossier du siège.

- Il est actuellement le seul représentant du conseil, enfin... Bon, je vais reprendre du début tu veux ?

Naruto acquiesça, cette histoire l'avait interpellé quand Ino en avait parlé très succinctement...

- En vérité il y a deux mois, les deux vieux sont morts, assez mystérieusement je dirais. On les à retrouvé morts un beau matin, aucune trace de poison ni rien, à priori ils sont morts naturellement, mais permet moi d'en douter. Résulta, Danzo se retrouvait seul représentant du conseil. On a donc nommé deux autres anciens, simplement, ils sont complètement sous le joug de Danzo... Donc autant dire qu'il prend les décisions du conseil seul. Et je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec lui au départ, il estimait que je n'étais pas à ma place et que soit je libérais le poste, dans ce cas, il se ferait un plaisir de le prendre jusqu'à ton retour, ou alors, tu rentrais illico presto... Bon, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai assez bien géré la situation, on ne se mesure pas à un Nara sans conséquences. Terminât Shikamaru avec un petit sourire. Donc, prend garde, c'est un couard doublé d'un perfide mais il reste très puissant et influant...

- Hum...

- Sur ce...

- Ouais...

Naruto sortit d'un pas lent, il parcourut le couloir sans changer d'allure. A cet instant, l trouvait vraiment la réalité dure et effrayante, il n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter et ses pensées retournèrent dans la vallée... D'un coup, il eut l'impression d'étouffer et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs à la recherche de Sasuke.

Dans les quartiers de l'ANBU, la personne recherchée discutait avec Kakashi de son éventuelle entrée dans les forces spéciales et tout cela dans le dos de Naruto, évidement.

« Il est hors de question qu'il s'inquiète...

- Je crois que tu fais fausse route Sasuke, lui cacher tes intentions ne sera que plus mauvais lorsqu'il le découvrira...

- Il ne le découvrira pas, un point c'est tout...

- Sasuke... Cesse de prendre les gens pour des cons... Tu veux juste le mettre devant le fait accomplit...

L'intéressé croisa les bras et fixa son ancien maître avec un air agacé, mais comme l'autre soutenait avec un air ravi sur son regard, il capitula :

- Je pensais lui dire après la première mission complétée... Tu comprends, je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de s'éloigner un peu de moi, de voir que nous pouvons faire trois pas l'un de l'autre dans des directions opposées sans que j'en meurs ou qu'il en meurt...

Kakashi sourit, amusé et n'étant pas habitué à ce que Sasuke fasse de l'humour.

- Toi, ça t'as fait du bien de revenir non ?

- Je ne voulais pas revenir ici... Mais... Là bas c'était le paradis... Ici, c'est simplement la vie et même si c'est moins bien... J'apprécie d'être de retour...

- Et lui ?

- Au départ, il était pressé de revenir mais je crois qu'il a vraiment peur... Que je meurs... D'être à nouveau seul... Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je lui fais confiance. Je veux lui prouver que je suis capable de me garder en vie...

Kakashi fixa son ancien élève puis jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de renseignements pour rentrer dans l'ANBU. Il était clair que Sasuke devait rentrer dans les forces spéciales pour prendre la place laissé par son frère il y avait des années et Kakashi ne doutait pas qu'au fond de lui, le jeune homme veuille reprendre cette place comme un hommage au défunt. Il releva la tête vers Sasuke et lui sourit :

- Personnellement, moi je ne peut pas m'y opposer et Danzo non plus... Simplement, tout dépend du Hokage...

- Justement, je ne sais pas combien de temps encore Shikamaru va rester au pouvoir, il faut que j'y entre avant...

- Hum...

Kakashi restait réticent sur la cachotterie. Après tout, c'était une discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir entre eux et non pas un coup bas de l'un envers l'autre. Mais si c'était le choix de Sasuke...

- Soit, je soumettrais donc ta candidature à l'Hokage... Quel qu'il soit...

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke fit un signe de tête et soudain, tourna la tête vers la sortie :

- Naruto me cherche...

L'autre homme fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Je le sens... »

Sur ce il sortit plus rapidement et discrètement qu'une ombre. Kakashi se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, légèrement perplexe. Il savait qu'au fur et mesure des années, les ninjas acquerraient une grande sensibilité, il savait aussi qu'un bon travail d'équipe pouvait renforcer cette sensibilité mais de là à pouvoir sentir qu'une personne vous cherchait...

« C'est beau l'amour. » Murmurât-il doucement

Naruto tourna encore une fois, il _savait_ que Sasuke était par là, il le _sentait_. C'était un étrange lien et il aurait été bien incapable de dire d'où il venait mais il supposait qu'il existait depuis bien longtemps. Peut être même depuis le premier regard. C'était ce lien même que Sasuke s'était tant acharné à détruire, en vains. Aujourd'hui, ce fil invisible qui les reliait était plus fort que jamais, ils communiquaient. Enfin il le vit et accéléra encore pour se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui, les battements de son cœur augmentèrent encore au contact de Sasuke, puis doucement se calmèrent, apaisé par la caresse d'une main contre ses cheveux.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

- Je... Commença Naruto. J'ai parlé avec Shikamaru...

- Et ?

- Et... Il veut que je prenne ma place d'ici cinq jours...

- C'est bien non ? Demanda Sasuke en relevant le visage de Naruto vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

- C'est ton rêve qui se réalise là...

- C'était mon rêve lorsqu'elle était là, lorsque tout était normal... Là... J'ai peur...

- Mais moi... Moi je suis là non ?

- Si... Bien sûr...

Et il le serra plus fort contre lui. Sasuke caressa encore les cheveux d'or mais son visage était soucieux, Naruto n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil, pensât-il avec une pointe de tristesse et de jalousie. Il avait espéré que l'amour qu'il lui portait suffirait à lui faire oublier la kunoichi, suffirait à effacer la peine comme ça avait été le cas pour lui. Mais il se rendait compte que Naruto n'était justement pas comme lui, il pouvait aimer plusieurs personne alors que lui était toujours dans l'exclusivité. Il n'y avait la place dans son cœur que pour un seul sentiment à la fois : Longtemps ça avait été la haine, aujourd'hui c'était l'amour et ce sentiment emplissait tout l'espace dans son cœur, dans son corps et dans son esprit.

- Sasuke ? Fit Naruto, inquiet par ce soudain silence.

- Hum ?

- Tu es préoccupé ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, pourquoi tu hésites... Ce n'est que justice que cette fonction te revienne, c'est ton rôle ! Et moi, je serais là pour te soutenir... Moi j'y tiens !

Naruto se défit de l'étreinte et observa Sasuke avec des yeux surpris. Il voyait la détermination dans le regard de l'autre, peut être aussi de la colère. Il baissa le regard, soudain honteux. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Sasuke se fichait de son rêve. Soudain, il se sentit bête et dit avec un petit sourire :

- Tu as raison, c'est mon rôle... Je vais le faire alors...

Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : Sasuke l'avait embrassé d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux, passant ses bras autour de la nuque de son amour, augmentant la pression entre leurs deux corps, se collant contre cette peau brûlante d'amour. Il avait été bête de croire que Sasuke ne le soutiendrait pas autant que Sakura dans sa tâche...

Plus tard, Sasuke vint frapper au bureau de l'Hokage pour y trouver Shikamaru. Il le découvrit entrain de ranger son bureau, jetant les papiers inutiles après les avoir survolés.

« Dans cinq jours c'est ça ?

- Oui, Gaara sera déjà là, c'est pratique... Au fait... J'ai eu vent il y quelques heures d'une demande te concernant...

- Ah, tu as accepté ? Kakashi a fait vite...

- Oui, il a fait vite... Mais j'ai refusé...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai refusé...Répéta tranquillement Shikamaru en leva son regard vers celui de son ami. J'ai refusé parce que je pense que c'est à Naruto de prendre cette décision... Et je sais très bien ce que tu as essayé de faire en faisant ta demande maintenant... Laisse moi te dire que c'est une mauvaise idée...

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis à se sujet...

- Je te le donne, gratuitement, en bon ami que je fais. Fit-il avec un sourire. Sasuke se renfrogna mais n'ajoutât rien à la grande surprise de Shikamaru qui s'attendait au moins à un regard meurtrier...

- Tu as bien changé...

- Peut être... Mais ne vas pas croire que j'aime être contesté... Je ne compte pas laisser le choix à Naruto... Mais effectivement, j'ai dû apprendre à faire des concessions...

- Moi aussi... D'ailleurs... Tu me fais penser !

Il s'assit, bousculant au passage un tas de feuille qui partit s'éparpiller sur le sol et sortit une feuille plus grande.

- C'est le plan de table de mon mariage...

Sasuke s'approcha, curieux de savoir ou il avait été placé. Mais à sa grande surprise, le document restait vierge.

- J'ai dû mal... Tu ne t'en rend peut être pas compte, mais faire une plan de table est pire que d'établir un plan de bataille... Tu dois faire attention à chaque invité, il ne faut pas qu'il s'ennuis, il ne faut pas qu'il se trouve en face de quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas, il faut placer certaines personne à des endroits stratégique en fonction de leur rang...Bref, c'est l'enfer, trop de paramètre... J'avoue que quand il s'agit de mon mariage, j'ai l'impression d'être soudain un imbécile...

- Commence par le début... Ou êtes vous placé toi et Temari ?

Shikamaru désigna un endroit sur la feuille ou était déjà tracé une table ovale.

- Ici, ma mère et là, Gaara et Kankuro... Je pense que conventionnellement, il faudrait que le Kazekage soit à coté de Naruto... Donc Kankuro ici et Naruto là...

- Déjà, ta première table est complète...

- Ensuite ? J'ai pensé faire des groupes selon l'âge...

- Ca me parait être une bonne idée...Donc...

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortaient du bureau, portant chacun un carton à porter chez les Nara. Ils étaient assez silencieux, Shikamaru pour cause de fatigue et Sasuke parce qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait obliger Naruto à le laisser entrer dans l'ANBU. Arrivé devant la demeure des Nara, Sasuke crût entendre des cris, il posa le carton mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique se soit d'autre, Shikamaru l'arrêta :

- Laisse, elles s'engueulent encore, probablement pour une histoire de serviettes...

Sur ce, il dépassa l'ex-nukenin et entra dans la maison, Sasuke le suivit, légèrement réticent.

- Pose ça là et pars vite, ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir demandé du soutiens. Déclarât alors l'Hokage en soupirant avec un air blasé. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Sasuke et il sortit, faisant coulisser le papier de riz. D'un léger « Pouf » il disparut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra doucement dans la pièce qui leur servait de chambre. Anciennement, c'était une salle de méditation et Naruto avait jugé que les « ondes positives » qu'avait dû dégager les anciens habitants leur seraient bénéfiques. En y repensant, Sasuke sourit doucement, Naruto parvenait à rendre une demeure qu'il avait tant redouté en un endroit qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre. Avec précaution, il fit coulisser le papier de riz et marcha doucement sur les tatamis. La pièce était assez sobre : Un futon prenait déjà une bonne partie de l'espace, il se trouvait entre les deux fenêtre rondes qui laissa actuellement passer les couleurs du soleil couchant. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait une grande commode sur laquelle était posé une plante verte et un petit meuble pour ranger les rouleaux. De l'autre côté, deux parchemins calligraphiés s'étalaient sur le mur. L'un était signé du symbole de l'éventail et disait « L'élégance est le contrôle » et un autre, signé d'une spirale : « Ne jamais renoncer ».

En dessous de chaque parchemin, d'autre meubles de rangement étaient disposer, l'un bien ranger, les rouleaux bien organisés, l'autre rangé anarchiquement, certains rouleaux à moitié déroulés et les autres en équilibres précaires et certains livres étaient cornés. Sasuke souffla doucement, il se sentait soudain exténué. Pourtant il n'avait pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui, mais c'était beaucoup si l'on comparait à ce qu'il faisait habituellement dans la vallée. Déjà, il s'était rendu dans la bibliothèque histoire d'emprunter un livre qu'il avait envie de consulter lorsqu'il se trouvait déjà dans la vallée. Pour cela, il avait fallut traverser les rues bondées de Konoha et donc accepter le contact accidentel de d'autre individus. Sasuke se savait agoraphobe, mais il avait oublié à quel point la foule le stressait. Il avait donc prit sur lui et avait pu souffler en arrivant à la bibliothèque. L'atmosphère calme du lieu l'avait calmé un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise Konohamaru. L'ancien genin l'avait vu et s'était approché pour le saluer.

- Maître Sasuke.

- Konohamaru...

- Savez vous ou je peux trouver Naruto ?

Immédiatement, une alarme dans l'esprit de Sasuke avait sonné et il avait répondu :

- Il est occupé... Tu ne peux pas le déranger maintenant.

En réalité, Naruto était simplement entrain de discuter avec Shikamaru, mais il était hors de question de lui laisser une chance de le voir. Il n'aimait pas cet adolescent à la voix qui faisait frissonner Naruto. Seule sa voix devait avoir ce pouvoir là.

- ah... Dommage... Passez une bonne journée, maître.

- Hum...

Il avait observé la sortie du jeune avant de soupirer d'un air agacé et de sortir de la bibliothèque, sans son livre... Finalement, il s'était dit qu'aller voir Kakashi chez les ANBU était une meilleure idée, il serait plus proche de Naruto comme ça.

Puis il y avait eu cette discussion concernant sa candidature. Il devait avoué que le refus de Shikamaru l'embêtait, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à mentir à Naruto, il devrait accepter son refus et donc le convaincre. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Naruto allait refuser. La seule bonne partie de la journée, finalement, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés ici et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans le salon. En y repensant, Sasuke sourit, c'était drôle de se dire que c'était plus souvent Naruto qui demandait que lui. Soudain, le futon lui parut particulièrement confortable, Naruto n'était pas encore là, il s'allongea en se disant qu'il allait juste se reposer, mais dès que sa tête fut posée, il s'endormit.

Naruto entra à son tour, il resta un moment à écouter la maison vide avec un sourire puis il ferma les yeux, lassant ses sens trouver tout seul Sasuke. Il savait que ce dernier se trouvait là, il le sentait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les eux, se fut pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Il entra doucement et s'arrêta, un air doux sur son visage. Il s'approcha du futon doucement et s'agenouilla, tendant la main vers Sasuke. Avec délicatesse, il repoussa une mèche noire du visage de l'être aimée et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il s'allongea alors à son tour, faisant face à Sasuke, endormit. Il le contempla en silence, comme on observe une œuvre d'art particulièrement émouvante. Si la nature était une artiste, Sasuke était incontestablement la plus belle de ses créations. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Sasuke eut un gémissement et Naruto se sentit fondre devant tant de vulnérabilité. De sa main, il frôla les lèvres pâles de son aimé et sentit soudain une poigne se refermer autour de son poignet. D'abord surpris, Naruto se laissa faire lorsque Sasuke ramena inconsciemment toute sa main vers lui et mordilla doucement l'index du blond, comme si c'était un doudou. Le renard n'aurait pas été plus surpris que ça de l'entendre ronronner et cette pensée déclencha un petit gloussement. Il se colla ensuite au corps endormit, entremêlant sa jambe avec celle du brun et l'embrassa sur le front, laissant à Sasuke le pouvoir sur sa main. A son tour, il s'endormit, le cœur rassuré.

Cinq jours plus tard, Naruto regardait le portrait de son père, accroché dans cette pièce qui était maintenant son bureau. Depuis deux heures il était resté ainsi à contempler tour à tour les visages des Hokage. Au fil des années, il avait appris à connaître leurs histoires à tous, y compris celle de son père... La cérémonie c'était bien passé, Gaara était arrivé la veille, ce qui avait été un réel bonheur. Le revoir après tant de temps lui avait réellement fait plaisir. Justement, on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez !

Gaara franchit la porte et avança de son pas silencieux si caractéristique. Il eut un léger sourire envers l'Hokage et s'assit d'autorité sur le siège de droite en face de celui de Naruto.

- Ton discours était beau...

- Merci...

- J'ai beaucoup aimé le passage sur « l'expansion de l'Ichiraku ».

Naruto eut un petit rire un peu confus. A vrai dire, il s'était peut être un peu trop étalé à ce sujet, de toute façon, il s'était un peu étalé tout court. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'il était en post mais déjà, le bureau laissé propre par Shikamaru était recouvert de papiers divers et variés.

- Ouais, bon... Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je n'avais rien prévu...

- Tu t'en es très bien sortis... Alors... Ca te fait quoi ?

- Je... Pas grand-chose, je m'en rend pas compte encore...

- Tu verra, quand tu auras leurs vies entres les mains...

- Oui...

Le nouvel Hokage leva les yeux vers ceux de son égal et vit qu'il observait les portraits des anciens Hokage.

- Je... Je crois que... J'aurais voulu remercier Tsunade un peu plus, pour toute l'aide qu'elle nous a apportée... Fit doucement Gaara.

Naruto ne répondit rien, il comprenait très bien ou voulait en venir son ami. Lorsqu'un proche disparaissait on se rendait soudain compte de toutes les choses qu'on aurait voulu avoir le temps de lui dire... Il soupira en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il aurait aimé dire à Sakura et son regard se voilât un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne, Sasuke avait raison, il était temps de tourner la page. Ils avaient eut cette discussion juste avant que Naruto ne fasse sa première apparition en tant que Hokage. A ce moment là, la tâche lui était apparut comme insurmontable et il avait soudain flanché. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle entrerait dans son bureau à la manière de Shizune avec Tsunade, qu'elle resterais avec lui une bonne partie de la journée, qu'elle serait là... Juste là. Et le soir, il aurait rejoint Sasuke, cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Simplement, avec Sakura, il aurait eu l'impression de ne pas être seul alors qu'il savait que Sasuke ne passerait pas ses journées dans un bureau, Sasuke avait besoin de bouger, au moins autant que lui. D'ailleurs, il voyait mal comme rester ici tous les jours.... La présence de Gaara lui faisait du bien, même s'il ne disait plus rien depuis quelques minutes. Il finit par lui demander :

- Dis... Je suis réellement obliger d'être ici toute la journée ?

Gaara le regarda d'un air dubitatif et sourit de tant de naïveté.

- Evidement non... Ce ne serait pas humain !

Soudain, Naruto se sentir rassuré mais aussi très bête, réflexion faite, il se souvenait très bien avoir vu les Hokage se balader dans les rues de Konoha. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil pour l'air apaisé de Gaara.

- dis moi Naruto, fit celui-ci au bout d'un moment, comment... Comment tu as su que tu l'aimais...

Naruto observa le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre un instant avant de répondre :

- J'ai passé ma vie à lui courir après, chaque fois que je pensais à lui, mon cœur se tordait de douleur, j'aurais hurlé à la mort toutes les nuits si je m'étais écouté. Quand il était en face de moi, j'étais tétanisé... Je savais...

- Et tu es sûr qu'il t'aimera toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais je lui laisse sa chance, moi je l'aime... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça au fait... Tu es amoureux ?

Naruto prit le silence qui suivit pour un oui et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage :

- C'est qui ?!

Pour toute réponse, Gaara lui fit un sourire énigmatique et lui lança avant de sortir :

- Tu ferais mieux de signer tout ça avant ce soir, ne laisse jamais les papiers s'entasser ou tu les regretteras !

Naruto lui tira la langue d'une manière très adulte et soupira devant les monceaux de papiers... Il en prit un au hasard et lu le haut de la feuille : « Forces spéciales de Konoha, recrutement. » Il parcourut la feuille et chercha son stylo. Il s'agissait de valider les candidatures pour les nouveaux postes d'ANBU. Beaucoup de ninjas avaient fait des demandes depuis qu'il était rentré, Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il pleuvait des demandes chaque jour, tout le monde voyait en lui le symbole du renouveau. Il fallait dire que durant cette année, il avait surtout été question de se reconstruire et non pas de former de nouveaux ninjas ou de compter des missions dangereuses. Il lu avec attention le dossier du candidats et se prépara à apposer sa signature. Soudain il se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait. La vie de cet homme, en l'occurrence, cette femme, était à présent entre ses mains... Il fronça les sourcils, soudain hésitant, puis la vision de Sasuke s'imposa à lui. Oui, c'était son rêve, il savait ce que cela impliquait et il se jura de ne laisser mourir personne, konoha allait revivre et les ninjas de la feuille seraient craint partout dans le monde ! A nouveau sur de lui, il signa d'un geste vif, content de lui. Pendant plus d'un heure, il lu des dossiers de candidats avec les appréciations de Kakashi. Ce dernier s'occupait actuellement du recrutement en tant que capitaine ANBU, mais il restait une place vacante, normalement ils étaient six, mais avec Neji, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai et une certaine Hana ils n'étaient que cinq. La place vacante étant celle du capitaine ANBU « Tsukikage », celui qui était chargé de diriger les forces secrètes. Kakashi avait refusé le poste pour une obscure raison mais Naruto soupçonnait qu'il n'avait en fait pas extrêmement envie de prendre des responsabilités supplémentaires. Une autre feuille apparut, légèrement différente, Naruto la lu avec attention : « Forces spéciales de Konoha, « Tsukikage », recrutement. Nombres de mission S: non renseigné, nombre de mission A : Non renseigné, nombre de mission B : Non renseigné, nombre de mission C : Non renseigné, Nombre de mission D : Non renseigné... » Naruto fronça les sourcils, intrigué et parcourut la feuille plus rapidement. « Age : 20 ans, Groupe sanguin : AB ». Naruto soupira, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi exactement, le nom du candidat n'était jamais inscrit dans les feuilles de recrutement, les candidats étaient toujours désigné par leurs non de code, même lors du recrutement, il poursuivit sa lecture, après tout, il s'agissait du poste le plus important, cela méritait toute son attention. « Genre : Masculin, Affinité : Feu/ électricité, Compétences :... »

Ah, pensa Naruto, la meilleur partie, celle ou était relaté une certain nombre des technique du sujet, son affinité et le reste, il se remit à lire : « note : le Candidat est possesseur du Sharingan... » Naruto laissa tomber la feuille, ses mains se mirent à trembler violement, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il murmurât : « Sasuke... »


	3. Chapter 2

Bon, j'ai fauté, j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction au lieu de la prophétesse... Mais promis, il est bientôt finit...

Je ne sais pas vraiment si on apprécie cette fiction là, personnellement, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, je m'amuse comme une folle à l'écrire, peut être plus que toutes les autres. Mais bon, Naruto ne fait aps vingt ans à un moment, mais plutôt quinze...C'est naif comme question mais... Es-ce que les adultes peuvent aussi avoir des peurs paniques comme ça? Et même si dans le monde réel c'est vrai, pensez vous que ce soit plausible chez Naruto? Enfin en tout cas, ne me tuez pas à la fin de ce chapitre, vous saurez bientôt niark niark...Autres chose, j'ai dû "inventer" un personage. En réalité, il existe, mais on ne connait pas son nom, c'est la fille qui s'écrit que le Kazekage est trop fort lorsque Gaara se réveille, au départ c'était elle, mais j'ai pris des libertés. De toute façon, elle à assez peu d'importance, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ^^. Bonne lecture.

**/!\** Contenu explicite, scènes homosexuelles

* * *

Chapitre 2. Le mariage.

* * *

Sasuke marchait calmement au côtés de Neji, ce dernier était rentré il y avait peu de mission, une des rares qui étaient donnée au capitaines anbu en ce moment.

« Alors, tu est candidat pour devenir Tsukikage ?

- En réalité, je voulais surtout rentrer dans l'anbu...

- Et... Naruto le sait ?

- Il va finir par le savoir quand il devra signer les candidatures pour entrer dans l'anbu.

- Et... Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment ?

- Mal.

Neji eut un petit rire, au moins, Sasuke ne se faisait pas d'illusions. L'autre fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le gloussement et reprit :

- Mais... Je veux pouvoir le protéger comme il protège le village... Sincèrement, j'aime cet endroit mais je n'en ai rien à faire de toutes ces personnes qui me regardent comme un traître...Même si c'est de leur droit, c'est le cas après tout. Mais si lui les aiment, quand bien même elles ne le méritent pas, alors je le soutiens... Mais...

- Tu as raison, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui nous aime derrière soit... Il est encore fragile mentalement non ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'Hinata pense...

- C'est plus que cela... Il est...Brisé... Il y a quelque chose de cassé en lui, quelque chose que même moi je n'arrive pas à réparer, une peur, une angoisse sourde qui le ronge... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne suis pas doué pour ça... Mais si au moins je peux être derrière lui, alors ça me suffit...

- Il lui faut peut être juste du temps Sasuke...

- Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il ne vas pas bien et pourtant, il avait tellement hâte d'être ici...

- Mais, ne crois tu pas que ça va plus l'inquiéter qu'autre chose de te savoir à si haut poste... Avec les risques que cela comporte ? Si...

Sasuke se figea et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Neji le regarda, surprit et inquiet lorsque soudain, il murmurât :

- Maintenant il sait...

Et avant que l'homme aux cheveux long ait eu le temps de l'interroger plus, il disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte du bureau, close. Un peu plus loin, Hinata tremblait dans les bras de Kiba qui observait la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun posa sa main contre la porte en y envoyant du chakra doucement et entra.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Hinata tambourinant à la porte comme possédée alors que Kiba tentait de la stopper, il avait fallut l'aide de Sasuke pour la calmer et lorsqu'ils avaient demandé des explications, elle avait bégayé :

- De... D'un coup il s'est mis à pleurer, il tremblait alors... Alors j'ai voulu le toucher... Et... Et... Il s'est mis à hurler... Il hurlait, il hurlait... Il hurlait « Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas », « ne pars pas, reste avec moi »... Il...Il était secoué de sanglots, il hoquetait... M... Mais quand j'ai voulu...Voulu le calmer, il... Il à explosé de rage, ses... Ses yeux sont devenus rouges... Et... Et les traces sur ses joues ont grandies... Il m'a poussé dehors avec vio...Violence...Il a fermé la porte... Et depuis... Depuis, je... J'essais d'entrer... J'ai peur Kiba, J'ai peur qu'il se soit fait du mal... »

La pièce était sombre en cette fin d'après midi, les stores à moitié baissés étaient déchiquetés, les papiers étaient éparpillés sur le sol et sur le bureau, les murs avaient étés lacérés et la bibliothèque à moitié vidée de son contenu. Affalé sur le bureau, Naruto avait la tête dans ses bras, il semblait endormi. Mais lorsque Sasuke fit un pas supplémentaire et referma la porte derrière lui, des yeux rouges luirent dans l'obscurité et il baissa la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, la bête sembla s'être désintéressée et le brun avança furtivement vers le bureau. A nouveau des yeux rouges le fixèrent. Il n'avait pas peur, il connaissait ce regard plein de haine et de colère. Ils se fixèrent ainsi une bonne minutes jusqu'à ce que le regard rouge ne vacille et disparaisse, laissant place à un bleu sombre. Immédiatement, les deux orbes bleus se remplirent de larmes et il remit sa tête dans ses bras, secoué de sanglots. Avec une douceur sans limites, Sasuke passa le dos d'un doigt sur la joue mouillée de Naruto qui gémit. Lentement, Sasuke commença à caresser la joue de Naruto, puis il se pencha vers cette tête blonde et murmurât :

- Pardon...

Il fourra alors son nez dans les mèches blondes et caressa de sa joue les cheveux d'or. En ne faisant que l'effleurer, Sasuke passa ses bras sous la poitrine du blond qui émit un geignement plaintif et misérable qui devint une série de couinement sangloté lorsque Sasuke serra plus fort, faisant passer la chaleur de son cops vers celui de l'autre.

- Pardon, murmurât-il encore, mais je ne renoncerais pas...

- Tu vas mourir... souffla l'Hokage d'un ton pathétique.

- Non, bien sur que non...

- Et tu crois que je vais signer ton arrêt de mort ? Gémit-il alors.

- Naruto...

- JE refuse que tu entre à l'ANBU... Je refuse que tu meures, je refuse que tu m'abandonnes ! TU ENTENDS ? JE REFUSE !!! Hurlât-il en frappant le bureau de son poing. Sasuke le serra plus fort contre lui et chuchota encore :

- Naruto, Naruto, je t'aime tu sais ?

- Non, non, non... Je ne sais rien, tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir et je vais te tuer... JE vais... JE vais... Il s'étouffa avec ses propres larmes et Sasuke dû faire appel à toute sa volonté, il ne voulait pas renoncer, il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'allait pas mourir, que même s'il s'éloignait, il reviendrait, qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il n'allait pas disparaître... Mais le voir ainsi le faisait hésiter.

- Je... Je refuse de te perdre toi aussi... Sanglotât le blond pitoyablement...

- Mais tu ne me perdras pas...

- Tu es mortel Sasuke, TU ES MORTEL ! TU COMPRENDS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?

- Mais il n'y a personne pour me battre...Personne pour me tuer... Fais moi confiance...

- Non, non, non... J'ai peur, j'ai peur d'être seul, j'ai peur que tu meurs, je t'aime trop, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur...

Sasuke embrassa Naruto sur la joue, aspirant les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer, il savait bien qu'il avait peur, il le sentait aussi, mais il ne comprenait pas...

- Naruto... Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Je... C'est moi... C'est ma faute, si elle est morte... C'est parce que je t'aime qu'elle est morte... Parce que je t'aimais plus qu'elle, elle voulait juste que je sois heureux, elle voulait que tu vives pour que je sois heureux... Elle est morte pour qu'on soit heureux... Je ne peux pas me permettre de te tuer...

- Mais tu ne vas pas me tuer...

- Si... Si... C'est moi qui signerais ton grade, c'est moi qui signerais l'ordre de mission qui te tuera, tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'ais tué elle...

- Arrêtes... Arrêtes, tu dis n'importe quoi... Tu ne l'as pas tué...

- Si... Si... Et je vais te tuer aussi...

- Bien sûr que non, c'était son choix de se sacrifier, pas les tiens... C'est mon chois de te protéger en entrant à l'anbu... Ce sont nos choix, pas les tiens...

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se remit à pleurer de plus belle, ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglot et Sasuke caressait doucement son ventre. Devant lui, la feuille de sa propre candidature attendait simplement la signature de l'Hokage. Avec précaution, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et la guida jusqu'à un style. Son autre main remonta doucement, caressa du dos de la main la joue humide du blond et peu à peu, recouvrit ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il faisait. Guidant la main de Naruto sur la feuille, il murmurât :

- Signe, Naruto...

Peu à peu, la respiration du jeune Hokage s'était calmée et il se redressa doucement, sa vue toujours entravée par la main pâle, chaude et rassurante de Sasuke. Il sentait l'autre main sur la sienne, tenant avec lui le stylo. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il faisait, mais il devait lui faire confiance, Sasuke savait lui, il savait peut être mieux que lui ce qu'il convenait de faire. Avec lenteur, il traça les lettres qui formaient sa signature et lorsque qu'il posa le point final, une dernière larme lui échappa... Sasuke retira la feuille doucement et embrassa Naruto derrière l'oreille, puis lui lécha le lobe et cette fois-ci, Naruto frissonna de plaisir. Il descendit dans le cou puis lécha la ligne du menton alors que Naruto tournait la tête, cherchant sa bouche de la sienne, l'appelant. Enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le blond s'arrêta de penser et son cœur de battre. Cette bouche chaude et humide, douce et enivrante lui rappelait à quel point l'autre l'aimait, à quel point il devait avoir confiance en lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue du brun et alors qu'elle s'enroulait avec la sienne, il soupira, son cœur avait reprit son rythme habituel, la chaleur douce du désir l'envahissait, lui faisant oublier l'acte terrible qu'il venait d'accomplir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les pupilles obsidienne croisèrent les ternes lagons bleus et Sasuke caressa la joue encore mouillée de Naruto qui ferma les yeux. Ils s'enlacèrent, chacun serra l'autre plus fort contre lui pour lui prouver son amour et la confiance qu'il lui donnait. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Sasuke entendent le souffle calme et régulier d'un Naruto paisible. Il se releva doucement en aidant son aimé à faire de même et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie, tout en tenant le papier roulé dans son autre main. Ils sortirent et croisèrent les regards inquiets d'Hinata et de Kiba. Naruto leva les yeux vers eux et leur fit un pâle sourire. Hinata s'approcha doucement avant de le prendre gentiment dans ses bras, il se laissa faire sans honte, il s'en fichait si en ce moment même, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon. Kiba regarda Sasuke qui lui tendit le papier en murmurant : « A remettre à Kakashi au plus vite ». L'homme chien acquiesça et regarda a nouveau son ami. Il se souvenait encore de cette même attitude lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Sakura morte. Cette attitude d'objet cassé qu'on ne peut plus réparer, ce regard vide d'émotion, seulement l'incompréhension et la faiblesse. Naruto était une des rares personnes à avoir gardé une âme d'enfant. Mais Kiba se souvenait aussi de la détermination qui pouvait habiter le ninja blond d'autres fois et il sourit, Naruto s'en remettrait, il le savait.

Sasuke entra dans la pièce en silence et marcha d'un pas vif mais aussi léger qu'un souffle d'air vers le milieu de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il fit passer son regard perçant dans toute la pièce et soupira en apercevant la forme recroquevillée dans un coin et d'un pas plus lent il marcha jusqu'à elle. Avec douceur il s'accroupit près de Naruto et caressa la joue du Hokage de la main en murmurant :

- Eh... Tu crois que c'est vraiment l'attitude qu'on attend d'un chef de village ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à en avoir et sa deuxième main vint caresser la chevelure blonde. Soudain il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille et le serrer contre ce corps qu'il connaissait presque par cœur. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de l'instant. Au moins aujourd'hui, il réagissait. Avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix il chuchota :

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle approuverait ton comportement, ni elle, ni personne...

- Non...Répondit une voix à peine audible. Elle n'aimerait pas ça... Et la mère Tsunade non plus...

- Alors fait leur honneur...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

Le ton employé par Naruto était faible mais déjà rempli de reproches. Sasuke se raclât la gorge un peu gêné...

- Je te connais, je savais que ça ne te plairait pas...

- C'est surtout que tu n'aurais pas supporté d'être contredit...

- Humpf... Aussi...

Naruto se détacha lentement de l'étreinte et scruta de ses yeux pâles les abysses de son compagnon. Ses yeux là qu'il avait tant voulu décrypter mais qui gardaient leur mystère entier, parce que malgré leur couleur uniforme, les yeux de jais recelaient tant et tant de nuances, d'émotion qui se mélangeait et qui parfois étaient toutes présentes. Actuellement, ils étaient inquiets, hésitant et toujours fier, parce que vexé d'avoir étés découverts...

- Tu sais, ce qui m'a mis dans cet état, c'est aussi de savoir que tu n'y renoncerais pas... La voix du renard se fit murmure et il ajoutât. Tu n'es peut être pas conscient mais moi oui... Un jour peut être, je signerais ton arrêt de mort... Toi, tu n'auras jamais la responsabilité de ma mort à supporter en plus de ma perte...

Il caressa lentement le visage de porcelaine qui lui faisait face et Sasuke ferma doucement les yeux avec un frisson. Naruto se pencha vers lui et caressa sa joue de la sienne en fermant à son tour les yeux, s'enivrant de cette odeur qui était synonyme de douceur, de chaleur, de protection et d'amour pour lui.

- Tu crois que je vais accepter de te perdre après l'avoir perdu elle ?

- Non... Mais je ne mourrais pas sans toi... Répliqua doucement Sasuke en s'écartant de son aimé pour à nouveau le regarder avec un sourire. Les yeux de Naruto continuaient de le dessiner et il voyait bien cette lueur d'inquiétude farouche qui brillait au fond des lagons. Il passa sa main sur le front de Naruto puis descendit sur sa joue alors que Naruto se donnait progressivement à lui, ses épaules se détendirent, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, offrant son cou dans une position soumise et lascive, cherchant la caresse. Non, se dit Sasuke, moi non plus je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pas après avoir perdu tout ce qui me restait... Il se pencha vers Naruto à présent complètement offert à lui et frôla de ses lèvres le cou doré de son amant. Le dos de ses doigts parcourut doucement le peu de peau découvert sous les mèches blondes et dans le même mouvement, il passa sa main sous la tunique légère, parcourant une plus grande distance. Rien qu'à ce frôlement, Naruto frissonnait déjà d'impatience, de désir et d'amour. Encore une fois les lèvres frôlèrent sa peau, soufflant dans son cou un air chaud et lourd de désir puis remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Il renversa la tête en arrière, s'offrant à la morsure chaude de cette bouche affamée. Sasuke pinça la lèvre inférieure de Naruto qui souffla pour retenir un gémissement. Alors Sasuke céda à l'appel et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Un frisson le parcourut automatiquement, une décharge de plaisir incommensurable alors qu'il sentait Naruto répondre, leurs lèvres se caresser et leur souffles se couper. Le blond passa ses bras autour de la nuque, se redressant un peu pour coller leurs corps avec un gémissement soupiré, à peine audible. Les mains de Sasuke caressaient le torse encore couvert de la légère tunique avant de se glisser dessous prit d'une pulsion, ses caresses devinrent plus chaudes, plus lentes mais plus appuyées. Elles n'étaient plus seulement un frôlement, elles étaient une pression de plus en plus forte, comme s'il tentait de réduire à néant la séparation causée par leurs peaux. Naruto gémit et du rejeter la tête en arrière pour laisser son soupir s'échapper, les lèvres du brun trouvèrent alors son cou. Naruto se laissait manger, dévorer par ses lèvres avides en dansant sous les caresses. Son corps devenait simplement un jouet frissonnant et soupirant dans les mains d'un enfant expert. Sasuke fit passer la tunique de Naruto par-dessus ses épaules, admirant un instant le buste parfait de son compagnon, ses muscles tendus et l'appel à la luxure qu'ils constituaient, parsemé ainsi de fines gouttes de sueur. Toute la jalousie qu'il pouvait éprouvé en un instant se mélangea à la fierté que ce corps lui appartint, jamais il ne partagerait. Sa fougue fut décuplé et sa langue parcourue la base du cou pour descendre jusqu'au tétons durcis. Naruto caressait ses cheveux, les ébouriffant et les tirant un peu lorsque les frissons devenaient incontrôlables. Doucement, tout son corps se rejetait en arrière sous les baisers électriques de Sasuke, sous cette langue qui semblait obéir seulement à la logique du plaisir. En haletant, Naruto se laissa étendre sur le sol alors que Sasuke lui retirait du même mouvement son pantalon de lin blanc et son boxer, l'exposant nu dans la semi obscurité. Soupirs et gémissement rythmait cette danse érotique de deux corps qui se frôlent. Naruto, bercé par les baisers retira le tee-shirt de coton noir de Sasuke pour le laisser sombrer plus loin et alors qu'il voulu le rendre aussi nu que lui, l'autre l'arrêta :

- Chut... Laisse toi faire.

Et Naruto ne pouvait pas résister au accent sensuel de cette voix, il frissonna et soupira, ouvrant un instant ses yeux fiévreux pour tomber sur ceux brillant de désir de Sasuke. Leurs bustes découverts se frôlèrent alors que le corbeau embrassait à nouveau les lèvres gonflées de son amant.

- Sa... Tenta Naruto lorsqu'ils se séparèrent...

- Chuut... Si tu savais, comme j'ai envie de toi... Tout le temps...

Naruto laissa échappé un petit cri, un hoquet suivit d'un frisson. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit toujours si intense et incontrôlable ?

- Sa...Ke... Je veux te voir nu...

L'amant sourit et se redressa, laissant trop d'espace entre eux au goût de Naruto, il retira son short blanc et son boxer, révélant son désir à la vue de son aimé. Les joues rouges, celui-ci soupira de contentement et trembla de désir...

- Viens...

Sasuke reprit ses caresses lentement avec la même chaleur excitante, et son souffle chaud chatouilla le sexe érigé du blond qui se cambra automatique en hoquetant. Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte que Sasuke commençait à le préparer, seulement obnubilé par cette peau blanche qui semblait briller sous le seul rai lumineux de la pièce. Tout son corps suivait déjà le mouvement qui allait suivre la pénétration, tant il ne pouvait plus attendre, ses cuisses s'écartaient d'elles même, laissant la voie libre vers lui. Sasuke continuait de l'embrasser, de caresser son sexe durcit, il ne pouvait plus tenir de toute façon, mais Sasuke savait quand arrêter ses caresses très précisément pour maintenir l'attente, presque sadiquement. Il souriait en haletant, pressé par ses envies mais il aimait aussi voir Naruto se pâmer devant lui, onduler, appeler de son corps la fusion. Naruto se cacha de son bras, espérant ainsi mieux supporter l'attente :

- Sas'ke... S'il te plait... Prend moi maintenant...

Le sourire du corbeau s'élargit alors qu'il le pénétrait et sentait Naruto autour de lui, il fourra sa tête dans le cou du blond qui caressa son dos. Il n'eut qu'un bref blocage de respiration avant de s'habituer. Immédiatement le désir reprit ses droits et la danse finale commença. Sasuke léchait les perles de sueur dans le cou tanné tout en accélérant la cadence alors que Naruto criait, ne se retenait plus et hurlait son prénom avec précipitation. Il se cambrait, rejetait sa tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant son souffle sous la brûlure de la langue de son amant. Sasuke n'était pas vocal, sauf à la libération, en général, il hurlait au moins aussi fort que Naruto, ce fuit le cas encore aujourd'hui, leurs prénom jaillirent de leur souffle saccadé à l'unisson...

- Finalement, heureusement que ce coin est encore désert, Sinon tout le monde serait au courant que toi aussi, tu cris ! Fit plus tard Naruto à Sasuke alors qu'ils sortait de la douche et que le brun buvait son thé, il faillit d'ailleurs s'étouffer avec.

- Kuf... Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! Répliqua l'autre en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Bah quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, il se fit tirer une mèche de cheveux et sourit. Après s'être habillé il vint s'asseoir à côté de son aimé et dit :

- J'ai honte maintenant, je me comporte encore comme un gamin...

- Tu es un gamin... Répondit simplement Sasuke en haussant les épaules et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Naruto bouda en gonflant ses joues. Sasuke soupira, amusé et ajoutât :

- Et puis, il n'y avait que Kiba et Hinata de présents... Ils sauront garder ça pour eux... En attendant, je sens une aura meurtrière, ça doit être Gaara...

- Dans ce cas va te cacher, je m'en occupe. Sourit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sasuke eut aussi un sourire et terminât son thé tranquillement.

Gaara allait frapper, ou plutôt exploser la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même dévoilant un Naruto tout souriant. Et Gaara savait faire la différence entre un vrai et un faux sourire chez le blond. Jugeant que celui-ci était sincère, son air se fit moins dur. Naruto soupira intérieurement, une seconde auparavant, le visage de Gaara exprimait quelque chose du genre : « J'espère qu'il est bien caché parce que si je le trouve, ce sera la mort subite... ». A présent c'était plutôt un regard impérieux, celui qui ne vous laisse pas le choix.

« Entre, Je vais t'expliquer. Dit Naruto en s'écartant pour laisser entrer le Kazekage. Il le conduisit dans la pièce qui servait de séjour et le fit asseoir sur le canapé recouvert d'une toile bleu marin. Sasuke choisit ce moment la pour faire son entrée. Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans un duel de regards dont ils étaient les seuls maîtres jusqu'à ce que finalement, Gaara abdique en maugréant. Il s'assit et croisa les bras, son attitude restait impériale et capricieuse, mais lorsqu'on était habitué à Sasuke, on y faisait plus attention. Au moment où Naruto allait parler, Gaara le coupa dans son élan et commença :

- Ce matin, j'ai croisé Neji qui m'a dit qu'hier, sa cousine avait un air bien sombre... Ensuite il m'a demandé si j'étais au courant de la candidature de Sasuke au poste de Tsukikage (Ombre de la lune). J'en ai déduit tout comme lui que la nouvelle avait dû avoir du mal à passer...

Naruto soupira et les deux autres purent voir son léger rougissement.

- J'ai... Réagis un peu... Violement...

Sasuke s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'assit aux côtés de son amour, fixant un point sur la droite de Gaara, en face de lui. La réaction de Naruto était probablement une extériorisation de ce qu'il ressentait à chaque minute depuis qu'il était ici. Finalement, des deux, celui qui n'était pas prêt à revenir, c'était bien Naruto.

- Tu as accepté? Demanda alors Gaara.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais le choix. Rétorqua le blond, d'un ton un peu acerbe que Sasuke fit semblant de ne pas percevoir. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas lui, alors personne n'aura ce poste...

Gaara tourna son regard vers l'ex-nukenin et finit par croiser les pupilles noires. D'un infime mouvement de la tête, il indiqua à ce dernier qu'il désirait s'entretenir seul avec l'Hokage. Sasuke sortit sans se faire plus prier, il annonça avant de sortir :

- Je vais voir Kakashi.

Le silence régnât un instant entre les deux Kage avant que le roux ne déclare catégoriquement :

- Tu n'as toujours pas fait ton deuil... Naruto...

Le blond tordit ses doigts un moment, gêné. Finalement, il répondit :

- Je... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... Disons que j'ai... Accepté l'idée qu'elle ne reviendra jamais, qu'elle n'est pas juste en voyage, que plus jamais elle ne sera à mes côtés mais... Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est comme s'il manquait une pièce dans le puzzle...

- Comment ça ?

- Elle... Elle _savait_... Qu'elle allait mourir... Elle _savait_ ce qui allait se passer...

Gaara le fixa, incompréhensif.

- Le justsu qu'elle à utilisé, Shizune l'avait vu y penser, elle l'avait vu y réfléchir bien avant...

- Ca ne veut rien dire Naruto, elle aurait pu l'inventer en cas de besoin...

- Non... Non, elle l'avait inventé pour Sasuke, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait des problèmes du cœur depuis qu'il maîtrisait l'Amaterasu. Et ça, même moi je ne le savais pas... Comment a- t'elle pu le savoir, nous n'avons pas eu de contact avec lui avant la bataille, on ne savait pas qu'il viendrait nous aider et qu'il comptait revenir à Konoha...

Gaara fronça les sourcils mais Naruto continua :

- C'est elle qui l'a blessé mortellement, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça si c'était pour se sacrifier juste après ? Elle l'a fait pour moi... Et pour Konoha... Sans la puissance de Sasuke, nous aurions perdus, je serais mort...

- En effet... C'est étrange... Pourtant sa famille n'est pas connue pour avoir un don particulier...

- Non... Je ne sais pas si elle a eu des visions ou quoique se soit, mais je refuse de croire que c'étaient juste de belles coïncidences... D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver le plus de personne possible... Il me manque l'explication, je n'accepterais pas sa mort tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour sauver Konoha...

- Si effectivement, elle a fait des rapports ou tenu un journal sur... Ce qu'elle savait, alors tu es le seul à pouvoir le découvrir...

- Hum... Et je soupçonne Shizune de me cacher quelque chose la concernant aussi...

Il y eut un instant de silence ou chacun réfléchit à la situation, jusqu'à ce que Naruto reprenne la parole :

- La perdre, c'était dur, ça l'est toujours, mais le perdre lui... Je ne le supporterais pas... Le grade qu'il a à présent est un des plus dangereux après celui d'Hokage... J'ai... Peur...

- Fais lui confiance Naruto, il est fort...

- Je sais... Mais ça ne change rien...

- Hum...

Gaara observa le reste de la pièce et tomba par hasard sur une plante qu'il pensait provenir de la fleuristerie Yamanaka, il dit alors :

- Au fait, j'espère que tu es au courant, en tant que Hokage, tu dois t'occuper du mariage...

- Hein ?

- C'est toi qui t'occupe de lire les droits et qui fait signer... Le moine ne s'occupe que de la partie spirituelle.

- QUOI ?!

Le lendemain, Naruto courrait à travers toute la maison en hurlant :

« Sasuke !!!!!! Ou es-ce que j'ai mis ce putain de discours ?!

Avec un soupir, l'interpellé se demanda s'il devait encore attendre et le voir s'énerver, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, mis à part le niveau sonore, ou s'il devait abréger ses souffrances... Il observa son amoureux entrer une fois de plus dans le séjour et soulever la paperasse étalée sur la table basse...

- J'aime bien le passage ou tu parles « d'un flegme légendaire et d'une intelligence capable de nous faire échapper à Iruka lorsque nous étions à l'académie... »

Naruto se retourna et fixa Sasuke avec un air ahurit. Soudain, il comprit que Sasuke se fichait de lui depuis déjà vingt minutes.

- Bâtard ! Soufflât-il avant de se jeter sur lui. Sasuke lâcha la feuille juste à temps pour attraper les poignets de Naruto et l'attirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et passion, Naruto gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son aimé caresser la sienne. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et Naruto jeta un regard agacé à Sasuke dont les yeux brillaient de malice.

- Je t'ais eu... Murmurât-il d'un ton chaud.

Naruto maugréa en réponse et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte, mais le corbeau le maintenait ferment contre lui et il finit par abandonner la lutte, profitant du contact...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le renard soupira et chuchota :

- On devrait y aller maintenant...

- On devrait...

- Laisse moi alors...

- Et si... Et si on séchait pour que je puisse te faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison ?

Naruto rougit sous la proposition plus qu'alléchante. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette cérémonie qu'il allait devoir orchestrée... Une partie du moins, le reste serait fait par le moine shintoïste...

- Shikamaru nous tuerait... Allez, debout !

En grognant, Sasuke laissa partir son amant et se couvrit la vue de son bras, il n'avait strictement aucune envie d'y aller, il détestait les rassemblements de nombreuses personnes. Qui plus est, il avait réellement espéré pouvoir réaliser son envie maintenant. Visiblement, il devrait attendre. Résigné, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre pour mettre le yukata que lui avait offert Naruto pour l'occasion. Il ouvrit le panneau et entra dans la chambre ou Naruto était nu entrain de revêtir ses habits d'apparat. Evidement, le corbeau ne résista pas à la tentation et s'approcha furtivement pour caresser les fesses offertes à sa vue. Il embrassa aussi l'épaule droite de Naruto qui frissonna.

- Arrêtes Sasuke... Grognât-il.

- Pff... Fit Sasuke en déposant des baisers papillon sur le dos courbé de l'Hokage. Celui-ci se redressa et se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

- Allez, dit toi que ce soir, quand j'aurais bien bu, je serais incapable de te résister...

Le regard remplit de concupiscence que lui lança le brun en retour le fit frissonner de désir, vivement ce soir, se dit-il.

Sasuke eut un petit ricanement en voyant Naruto tendre, à l'envers, le registre des signatures aux futurs mariés. Il s'en rendit compte au dernier moment et tourna le livre d'un geste brusque. Sa main heurta le vase qui se trouvait juste à côté et le reversa, l'eau éclaboussa les mariés et l'Hokage. Dans un réflexe ninja, Naruto eut néanmoins assez de présence d'esprit pour soulever le livre assez vite et éviter son inondation. L'ex-nukenin entendit alors Dame Nara grogner sur « l'incompétence des jeunes » et quelques rires dans l'assemblé, notamment celui de Kiba. Naruto était horrifié de sa gaffe et regardait Shikamaru comme si ce dernier allait le manger c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le jeune marié était secoué d'un léger rire. Il aurait voulu remercier Naruto d'avoir ainsi détendu l'atmosphère décidément trop officielle de la cérémonie. Avec un sourire, Temari prit le registre et l'essuya avec un coin de nappe avant de prendre le pinceau et l'encre et de signer d'une écriture bien ronde. Remit de son fou rire, Shikamaru signa à son tour à côté de Temari et tendit à nouveau le registre à Naruto, qui avait reprit contenance. Avec lenteur et en prenant garde au deuxième vase, le blond signa à son tour et tendit le registre à Gaara qui devait aussi signer pour l'occasion. Les deux Kage se retirèrent alors et laissèrent place au moine Shintoïste qui entrait pour commencer la deuxième partie du mariage.

C'était une belle cérémonie et les deux mariés semblaient entourés d'une aura de bonheur chaleureuse, et pourtant, Sasuke avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi. Il tourna la tête vers la droite où se trouvait Kakashi sur la cinquième rangée du fond. Le reste des capitaines Anbu avaient étés placé à des points stratégiques. Il croisa le regard de son ancien maître qui lui confirma d'un simple signe de tête qu'il avait sentit l'aura malveillante qui les cernait. Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond, le danger était réel. Immédiatement son regard se tourna vers Naruto et s'aperçut que les deux Kage discutaient d'un air soucieux et Sasuke croisa le regard saphir de Naruto qui hocha la tête. Au même moment, Gaara faisait le même geste vers son frère, Kankuro, assis au premier rang. Même Temari et Shikamaru avait sentit la menace et seul le moine continuait sa litanie sans se rendre compte de rien. Soudain, Shikamaru se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol tandis que Temari roulait vers la droite d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, évitant ainsi un parchemin explosif. Immédiatement, des cris retentirent partout dans l'assemblée et les civils couraient déjà dans tout les sens, fuyant la menace invisible. Semblant agir d'une seule et même pensée, tout les ninjas présent, et ils étaient nombreux se mirent en position de défense. En un bond, Sasuke se trouva aux côtés de Naruto, son katana placé devant lui comme une barrière ultime.

« Ils sont nombreux. Dit simplement Naruto en scrutant la foule hystérique, tentant de visualiser ou était ses ninjas et qui étaient les ennemis.

La fumée générée par l'explosion se dissipa doucement, dévoilant peu à peu l'identité des attaquants. Naruto plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir qui ils étaient et lorsqu'il parvint à reconnaître le symbole de leur bandeau, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il se revoyait lorsqu'il n'avait que treize ans, le même symbole sur les bandeaux des attaquants de Konoha... Le sablier de Suna luisait comme un affront sur le font métallique...

Gaara les vit au même moment, ainsi qu'à peu près chaque personne qui se trouvait ici et il eut cet effarement que seule les personnes véritablement sous le choc peuvent avoir, ce visage qui semblait figé pour l'éternité, froid et sans trace de sentiment parce qu'on ne peut avoir aucun sentiment au moment ou l'on voit et c'est seulement lorsqu'on comprend, qu'une rage indescriptible se mêle à une peine sans nom, se mélange et crée l'overdose de sentiments qui annihile toute pensée logique. Gaara tomba à genoux, tué sur le coup.

- Gaara ! Hurlèrent simultanément son frère, son meilleur ami et sa sœur.

Mais un mouvement sur le côté interrompit Naruto alors qu'il allait se précipiter vers le Kazekage et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir une gerbe de sang éclabousser le yukata de Sasuke. L'Hokage observait son amant en haletant, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien, mais ce dernier semblait habité d'une rage incontrôlable, on avait osé attaquer Naruto, tous allaient payer !

Gaara contemplait le visage de son frère avec une expression vide... Comment son propre village, qu'il avait tant voulu protéger pouvait l'achever ainsi ? Comment la garde spéciale, qui s'était déplacée pour le protéger pouvait aujourd'hui attaquer ses alliés, quelle folie les avait pris ? Soudain, des cris retentirent et les bruit de lames qui se croisent ainsi que le gargouillement du sang qui s'échappe de corps sans vie lui parvint et ses réflexes reprirent le dessus, il se releva, sans prêter attention à son frère et observa les combats qui se tenaient à ses pieds avec une sorte de dégoût contenu...

Il tourna la tête vers sa droite pour voir Naruto et Sasuke, dos à dos entrain de composer des signes qui lui étaient inconnu mais son attention fut détournée par un éclair blanc, dans la panique, les anbu de konoha attaquaient le Kazekage.

- NON ! Hurlât Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet de les stopper, ils se tournèrent vers leur chef et leur Kage qui les regardaient avec une sainte horreur au fond de ses prunelles.

- Blesser les, mais n'en tuer aucun dans la mesure du possible...

- Que quelqu'un prévienne Ibiki et trouve Ino Yamanaka, qu'on interroge les ninjas de Suna au plus vite ! Continua Naruto avant de devoir se retourner pour éviter un ninja de Suna... Non, pas un ninja de Suna...

- La NE... Murmurât-il incrédule.

Il fut alors séparé de Sasuke, se confrontant à un ninja masqué, Danzo les avait encore trahis. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son combat, mais en vains, il jouait sur ses réflexes alors que toute son attention se dirigeait vers Sasuke, tâchant de le repérer. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il _savait_ où il se trouvait, avec qui il combattait et que ce dernier le cherchait aussi. Leurs esprits rassurés s'apaisèrent mais restèrent en contact et Naruto repris la bataille. C'était du pur suicide que de s'attaquer à lui, les opposants n'avaient aucune chance même si tous étaient bons, il restait le ninja le plus puissant de son temps et n'avait plus à le démontrer. Un souffle d'air chargé de chakra fondit, invisible, contre le ninja qui se trouva plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Son corps émit un « pouf » avant de se transformer en un morceau de bois, Naruto jura tout en renvoyant le même coup de tous les côtés cette fois ci. Il était la puissance brute, rarement un stratège comme Sasuke ou Shikamaru. Bien sur, il savait analyser un combat et le mener avec finesse, pour un peu qu'il soit en condition, or ce n'était pas le cas, il ne cessait de penser à la trahison d'une partie de son propre village. Il grogna en sentant la présence de l'attaquant sur son flanc gauche et l'esquiva au dernier moment, laissant à son adversaire l'occasion de l'entailler légèrement. Sasuke le sentit et son sang bouillonna à environ un kilomètre de là. Son combat ainsi que la direction des troupes anbu de konoha, du moins, celles qui lui obéissaient encore, l'avait fait dérivé sur le flanc est du village alors que Naruto se trouvait dans la forêt, à peu près à l'endroit ou ils s'entraînaient d'habitude. Il hésita à le rejoindre mais tâcha de raisonner son esprit autrement que par l'amour qui obscurcissait son jugement, Naruto n'allait pas mourir pour une entaille dans le flanc, qui plus est était déjà guérie, il le sentait. D'un coup sec, il parât son adversaire et gronda en s'apercevant que c'était un anbu. Mais lui, n'avait pas l'hésitation de Gaara ou Naruto, on avait oser toucher à ce qui lui était le plus cher, il ne laisserais pas passer cet affront. Il sauta lestement et provoqua un cercle enflammé qui entoura le ninja, se resserrant de plus en plus. Ce dernier tenta de bondir au dessus des flammes et fit un salto pour se réceptionner. Il sentit alors ses jambes le lâcher et hurlât de douleur, Sasuke venait de lui couper les tendons d'un seul geste précis, juste assez profondément pour l'empêcher de marcher. Sasuke plaça son katana derrière le masque et trancha le cordon, dévoilant le traître.

- Qui ? Demandât-il en plaçant la lame sous la gorge de l'autre qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

- La révolution Vaincra ! Hurlât ce dernier tout en avalant une pilule qu'il avait maintenue caché dans sa bouche et qui l'empoisonna.

Sasuke jura fortement contre son imbécillité et d'un geste sec et large du bras, il envoya une onde d'électricité vers sa gauche, laquelle engloba ensuite le nouvel attaquant dans une bulle à faible tension, juste assez pour être franchement désagréable mais pas mortelle. Le ninja était de Suna.

- Alors ? Fit-il à nouveau tandis que l'autre était paralysé.

- Je n'ai rien à déclarer, je ne sais rien, on m'a seulement dit d'attaquer le Hokage et le Kazekage car ils avaient trahis Suna...

- Foutaises...

- Je ne sais rien !

Dans son énervement, Sasuke ne se rendit pas compte que la charge d'électricité s'intensifiait, électrocutant le prisonnier...

- Merde. Murmurât-il, Naruto le rendait vraiment fou. Il respira longuement, tâchant d'envisager le prochain combat de manière froide et contrôlée. Il se jeta ensuite à la poursuite de d'autres ninjas.

Gaara repoussait par réflexe les ninjas qui l'assaillaient, sans chercher jamais à leur faire du mal, il ne les voyait pas, il se protégeait simplement. Il sentit soudain une brûlure dans son dos et hurlât. Il roula à terre et fit face à l'agresseur. Celui-ci, contrairement à tout les autres n'avait pas hésité, et pour cause, il n'était pas de Suna, mais de Konoha. Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux avant de bouillir de rage. Cette mascarade avait assez durée, il allait rétablir l'ordre. Soudain, tout fut à nouveau calme et sanguinaire en lui, il leva le bras et murmura :

- Sature, sable vermeil...

L'homme se figeât dans son action, ses yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'il portait la main à sa bouche. Dans sa gorge tous les grains de sable qu'il avait inhalé par erreur en respirant s'étaient solidifié et avaient obstrué la voie d'air. Mort par étouffement. Gaara baissa le bras au dernier moment, lorsque l'homme était inconscient mais encore vivant.

Soudain, il se figeât encore en apercevant une forme bien connue courir vers lui, il voulu hurler lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était en danger mais son corps réagit différemment, il leva le bras et le sable qui constituait le sol du village s'éleva, créant un mur de sable entre la jeune femme qui courait et son attaquant. Haletant, il s'approcha alors que l'autre se relevait après avoir roulé plus loin. Elle regarda son Kage avec une sorte d'admiration et un dévouement sans faille. Elle aussi arborait le bandeau de Suna.

- Maître Kazekage... Je ne suis pas avec eux ! Ils ont monté cela ici, ils les ont tous convaincus que vous alliez trahir Suna et qu'ils devaient vous attaquer, mais moi je ne les aient pas crût, pardonner moi, ils m'ont retenue et...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase en sentant une lame glacé pénétrer son abdomen. Gaara se retourna et vit du coin de l'œil, le clone de celui qu'il croyait avoir repoussé disparaître. Il fit alors face au véritable, qu'un sourire sadique tordait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, peu importe qu'il reconnaisse cet homme en face de lui, qu'il soit de son village, il allait périr. L'homme eut juste le temps d'ouvrir de grand yeux en voyant sa mort arrivé tandis qu'il se faisait décapiter net par la main rendue ultra aiguisé par une fine couche de sable de Gaara. Il se pencha ensuite sur la victime, il la connaissait bien, c'était cette fille qui l'accompagnait comme son ombre, il ne savait pas exactement comment elle s'appelait, mais elle discutait souvent avec lui de tout et de rien, elle remplissait la pièce d'un doux gazouillement qu'il affectionnait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle respirait mal, d'un coup sec, il retira la lame de son corps et la prit dans ses bras.

- Non, chuchotât-elle, ne perdez pas de temps !

- Je ne perds pas de temps. Lui répondit-il d'une voix qu'il se surprit à trouver douce, extrêmement douce.

- Ils... Ils ont réunis tout vos soldats et ont raconté que vous aviez vendu Temari au village, que Suna allait tomber sous la coupe de Konoha et que le pays entier serait sous le contrôle du feu... Puis... Ils...Ils ont ajouté que vous... Vous n'étiez qu'un... Qu'un chien du Hokage... Je... Je ne sais pas comment ... Ils ont pu croire cela...

Il la coupa d'un geste, il cherchait une ninja médecin des yeux, mais n'en trouvait aucune, il lui fallait Hinata ou Ino... Vite !

Naruto souffla doucement, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, trouver Sai... Seul Sai pouvait s'introduire dans le quartier ou devait se terrer Danzo et le tuer, ainsi, ils auraient une chance de faire éclater la vérité, il n'avait pas exactement compris ce que lui avait raconter Ino après qu'elle ait eu interroger des prisonniers. En gros, les ninjas de Suna avaient été soumis à un justsu qu'elle connaissait mais qui était interdit. Sa famille l'avait inventé, il permettait d'influencer les esprits, seules quelques bonnes paroles suffisaient ensuite à mettre tout le monde d'accord. Lui aussi avait sa place parmi les rouleaux interdits. Naruto frissonna, qui avait été capable d'accomplir un tel justsu. Elle avait ajouté qu'il valait mieux être plusieurs et concéda à regret que seul sa famille en était capable. Il savait, pour avoir lu les dossiers, que seul deux membres de la famille Yamanaka avait rejoint les anbu de la NE, des cousins éloignés de la jeune femme apparemment, elle ne les connaissait pas bien. Il sauta sur le toit de la maison la plus proche et laissa son chakra se répandre dans ses cordes vocales et il hurlât de toutes ses forces :

- SAI ! SAI ! SAI !

Peu importe si sa position était repérée, il devait demander cette immense faveur à son ancien coéquipier. Le Hokage tendis l'oreille en entendant un pas derrière lui, il se retourna pour découvrir un autre opposant, le combat s'engageât.

Loin de là, Sai perçut le signal. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait juste espéré qu'il n'y serait pas obligé, que Naruto ou Sasuke le tuerait lui-même... Il sortit de sa cachette et sans un bruit, pénétra la maison devant laquelle il s'était caché. Tel un rat, il passât au travers de la vigilance des gardes, les tuant sans pitié un par un. Ils avaient été des compagnons, certes, des coéquipiers, certes, mais pas des amis, pas des personnes à qui il faisait confiance, pas des personnes qui lui avait rendu le goût de la vie... Il pénétra sans bruit dans la chambre obscure, Danzo leva la tête et son unique œil le dévisagea.

- Alors Sai ? Tu viens pour me tuer ?

L'autre ne répondit pas... Sa loyauté était déchirée, son premier maître était face à lui et devait périr de sa main, sous ordre du second.

- Tu ne pourras pas... Tu es mon élément le plus doué... Celui que j'ai le mieux réussit, tu ne me trahiras pas ! Dit-il plein de confiance. Ainsi, il n'était qu'une création, un « élément » particulièrement bien fait...

- Toi, ma plus belle œuvre d'art... Tu aimes l'art Sai hein ? Tu as toujours aimé les choses réussies... Tu es réussi...

- Non. Je n'aime pas les choses réussie, dans l'art, on n'a jamais rien réussit, on peut toujours faire mieux ou différemment... Ma vie, mon être n'est pas réussit...

Danzo sembla presque attristé :

- Je serais bien en peine de détruire ma meilleure création... Tu es tellement parfait, aucun sentiment pour t'entraver, si ce n'est la loyauté qui te lie à moi... Tu sais Sai, tu dois prendre ma place, si tu me tues, tu dois prendre ma place et les guider vers la victoire... Cette révolution apportera la renommée de Konoha...

- Quelle est la renommée d'un village trahis par les siens ?

- C'est ainsi que fonctionne ton village Sai... D'abord la trahison des Uchiwa, Madara, Itachi puis Sasuke... Ce n'est que justice ce que nous faisons... Viens à moi Sai...

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dis ?

- Je voulais t'épargner d'avoir à choisir entre deux maîtres, tu n'étais pas censé rentrer si tôt...

- Vous m'avez écarté ?

- Je croyais... Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu... Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me voir comme d'habitude ?

- Naruto...

- Ah oui... C'est bien dommage, mais il nous faudra le tuer... Mais peut importe, tu le tueras pour moi n'es-ce pas ? Il n'est pas un bon Kage. Tu feras cela pour sauver ton village ? Le feras tu Sai ?

- Oui...Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche, le regard vide.

- Très bien... alors vas ! Sauve ton village !

- Oui, oui je vais sauver mon village... Murmurât-il et Danzo ne se rendit pas compte de la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de Sai.

Il fit un pas vers la porte sous le sourire satisfait de Danzo qui se retourna. Grave erreur... Sai n'eut qu'à faire un bond leste pour frapper le maître de son katana court dans le cœur. Celui-ci restât figé un instant, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sai s'écarta, horrifié par son propre geste, il était si déterminé une seconde avant et à présent, il regrettait... Des regrets, ça alors ?! C'était si rare... Il regarda le vieil homme s'effondrer à terre et frissonna. Il l'entendit alors murmurer et se pencha pour écouter :

- Sai... Tu étais si parfait, j'avais tout fait, j'ai détruit tous tes liens pour que jamais tu ne t'entaches de sentiments... Comment es-ce possible ? Mon parfait... Petit... Dire que je m'étais donné tant de mal pour tuer ton frère discrètement...

Sai se figeât :

- Mon frère ?

- Ah oui... Tu l'aimais un peu... Trop...

- Non... NON ! Sai se relevât, proprement horrifié, complètement abasourdis par les dernières paroles du mourant... Soudain, une immense rage l'envahit et il eut soif de vengeance... Non, se dit-il, personne à tuer, je viens de le faire. Tu es vengé... Aussi vite qu'était montée sa colère, elle retomba. Une grande paix s'installa, il avait sauvé son village et vengé son frère... Il laissa passer encore quelques minutes dans ce silence, sous la terre, épargné des bruits de la bataille puis il se releva et marcha jusqu'au corps sans vie et lui trancha la tête, d'un geste assuré, sans une once de remord... Il marcha ensuite en anesthésiant ses pensées comme il savait si bien le faire et sortit, tenant toujours la tête...

Sasuke cherchait Naruto, il savait qu'il était par ici et en mauvaise posture, cinq anbu l'avait encerclé, à priori les cinq restant. Il courut comme un damné et entra dans la clairière au moment ou Naruto les envoya dans les roses, littéralement, d'un coup de vent. Les cinq silhouettes se transformèrent en vulgaire bout de bois mais déjà Naruto avait bondis pour frapper les véritables coupables, au dessus de sa tête. Il en abattit trois mais les deux autres parvinrent à le tenir et précipitèrent sa chute. Un bruit fracassant et un nuage de poussière suivit leur chute, mais lorsqu'il se dissipa, les cinq anbu encerclaient le couple le plus puissant de tout le monde ninja, droit et fier, dos l'un à l'autre et souriant presque sadiquement. Ils formèrent des signes simultanément et dans un souffle, murmurèrent :

- Le souffle de l'enfer...

L'air rougeoya autour d'eux un instant, il sembla se condenser et devenir physique alors que les anbu se préparaient au choc, mais la suite se déroula trop vite. L'air explosa, libérant dans un hurlement un air chauffé à blanc parcouru de nuages d'électricité qui agirent comme des éclairs, foudroyant les ninja sur place. L'air se calmât ensuite et Sasuke sentit Naruto s'affaisser légèrement contre lui. Il se retourna pour le soutenir de ses bras et s'aperçut qu'il avait une profonde entaille au niveau de la gorge. Elle commençait à se refermer et Sasuke ne pu résister et lécha doucement le sang qui coagulait. Naruto frissonna, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée, il avait soudain envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, comme un besoin impétueux et incontrôlable. Il dû y résister en sentant un des anbu se relever, il en fût presque surpris et pensa avec un sourire que la réputation des gardes spéciales n'étaient pas vaine. Tous se redressèrent avec plus ou moins de mal et se préparaient à donner un assaut probablement suicidaire... Danzo avait réellement dû leur laver le cerveau pensa Naruto. A ce moment là, un sifflement retentit et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Au loin sur le mont Hokage, une silhouette noire hurlait, la voix amplifiée :

- Rendez vous, Anbu de konoha et traîtres de Suna, Danzo est mort, j'ai sa tête !

- Sai ! Murmurât Naruto. Il était persuadé que celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu au paravent et il sourit, il avait compris seul ce qu'il avait à faire, signe de sa loyauté envers son ami Hokage. Néanmoins, accomplir ce geste avait dû lui coûter et il se promit d'aller lui parler plus tard. Il sentit alors le bras de Sasuke contre sa taille et se retourna, suivant le regard de son amant : Les cinq ninjas s'étaient suicidés...

L'Hokage soufflât et se laissa glisser au sol avant de s'étaler dans le champ de bataille, épuisé plus moralement que physiquement. Sasuke le dépassât et marcha jusqu'au cadavres des anbu, tranchants les masques de chacun d'entre eux.

« Les Yamanaka sont là. » Dit-il en découvrant les deux derniers ninjas. Naruto ne répondit pas, fermât les yeux... Bientôt, il allait falloir qu'il se remette dans la peau du chef de village et non plus seulement dans celle du combattant qu'il trouvait plutôt reposante en fin de compte. Rien que de penser qu'il allait devoir faire le compte des morts, rassurer et réconforter les familles de civils, peut être découvrir qu'un de ses amis était mort au combat, il voulut s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Il sentit alors la présence de Sasuke à son côté et sourit. Le corbeau caressa doucement la joue de Naruto et glissa le long de l'entaille qui avait disparut mais il restait du sang sécher, il frôla sa poitrine par-dessus l'étoffe fine de la tunique et descendit sur son ventre. Il le dévorait du regard avec une ferveur presque religieuse. Il se pencha sur le visage de l'adonis et l'embrassa doucement, tentant de faire passer tout son courage.

« Arrête... Murmurât l'embrassé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke, passablement surpris.

- Je vais pas réussir à me retenir sinon... Et ce n'est pas le moment. »

Sasuke eut un petit rire et s'écarta pour se relever, il tendit ensuite la main à Naruto qui soupira avant de se lever à son tour.

Gaara se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise, laissant la paix emplir son esprit. Le blanc des murs de l'hôpital et la légère brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte l'apaisait réellement. Après environ une minute d'immobilité complète, il fut interrompu par un petit rire, il ouvrit un œil pour regarder la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle était plus jeune que lui et allait sur ses quinze ans, pour lui c'était d'abord une enfant. Depuis qu'il avait réchapper de justesse à la mort, elle le suivait partout, elle attendait des heures devant la porte du conseil, elle lui apportait toujours quelque chose de bon à manger, elle avait cette joie de vivre qui la faisait ressembler un peu à Naruto... Si ce n'est qu'elle était une fille. Ses cheveux étaient courts et châtains clair, en somme elle était assez banale si on excluait ses yeux dorés qui pétillaient toujours. Il aurait deux mot à dire à Kankuro pour l'avoir laissé les accompagner, il avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'elle. Il l'observa alors qu'elle lui souriait. Un rayon de soleil l'éclairait doucement et accentuait ses yeux rieurs, il soupira, la situation ne le faisait absolument pas rire.

« Qui t'as permis de nous suivre ?

Elle perdit légèrement son sourire et baissa le regard, après quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse, elle releva les yeux, déterminée :

- J'ai suivit les troupes de loin, une fois à Konoha, personne ne m'a plus posé de questions... Je... Je voulais vous accompagner maître !

- Et moi, je t'avais dit de rester là bas. Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse...

Gaara regarda la jeune fille en face de lui, cherchant à retrouver son prénom... Pourquoi diable ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Pourtant, elle était toujours là, à côté de lui, un peu comme une ombre ou plutôt comme un soleil. Il s'était habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés et combien de fois avait-il répondu patiemment à ses questions et l'avait entraînée ?

- Pardon maître...

Le Kazekage croisa les bras, signe de son agacement, il se fichait bien qu'elle s'excusât, elle avait faillit mourir et il n'était certainement pas prêt à perdre encore des être chers, il n'avait pas besoin de ça après avoir été trahis par son propre village. Il soupira et grommela quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, mais voir le si digne Kage faire la moue la fit rire.

- Arrête de rire, mince !

- Excusez moi. Fit-elle en se ressaisissant.

Les émeraudes liquides de Gaara se posaient sur elle puis repartaient comme s'il réfléchissait à la situation. Il se remémorait la peur panique qui l'avait saisit de la voir courir, poursuivit par un membre de son propre village avec l'intention de la tuer. Cette fille n'était pas seulement juste là, à côté de lui, elle l'apaisait, le calmait, lui donnait des occasions de sourire, parce qu'elle était maladroite mais déterminée, intelligente et qu'elle avait aussi son caractère, des fois, elle boudait, ça, il s'en souvenait.

- Maître Kazekage ?

- Quoi ? Demandât-il doucement.

- Es-ce que... Es-ce que vous m'en voulez beaucoup... ?

Il soupira, c'était la meilleure, elle lui demandait ça en le regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Evidemment...Tu t'es mise en danger, j'avais dit que tu devais rester à Suna, je serais revenu vite, tu avais d'autres choses à faire...

- Mais je voulais être avec vous...

- Arrête tes caprices !

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, boudeuse mais aussi coupable, elle l'avait cherché. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas supporter d'entendre parler de Naruto sans savoir qui il était pour fasciner autant le sujet de son adoration, c'était proprement de la jalousie, surtout que tout le monde savait que le Hokage préférait les hommes...

- Je voulais rencontrer Naruto dont vous parlez tant... Je voulais juste voir comment vous plaire un peu plus...

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi... Tu n'as pas à me plaire...

- Mais... Si vous êtes déçu de moi, je ne serais plus votre élève...

Gaara la regarda, passablement surpris.

- Pfff, il se mit à rire doucement, tu n'es pas mon élève, juste une personne qui s'est imposée dans ma vie, un peu à la façon d'un certain Naruto... Tu lui ressemble tu sais ?

Elle lui sourit à pleines dents et dit :

- Vous êtes encore fâché ?

- Je ne sais plus trop...

- Alors venez là, s'il vous plait.

Il obéit, à sa propre surprise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je peux vous prendre dans mes bras ?

- Pourquoi ? Demandât-il surpris par sa requête.

- Pour vous remercier !

Il la regarda, suspicieux et elle lui sourit alors il haussa les épaules et elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps et se souvint alors, elle s'appelait comme sa mère, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais voulut retenir son prénom... Il se surpris à la serrer un peu plus fort et murmurât doucement son nom.

Le mariage reprit deux jours plus tard là ou il avait été arrêté et tout le monde pu enfin faire la fête comme il se devait pour célébrer l'union définitive des deux villages. Avec la mort de Danzo et celle des Yamanaka, les illusions s'étaient dissipées et les ninjas de Suna avait été profondément choqués par leurs propres actions, mais Gaara ne fit pas peser cela sur leur conscience et agit comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, le village de Konoha pu découvrir cette mystérieuse inconnue qui suivait le Kazekage partout. Les frères et sœurs du Kage renseignèrent leurs amis, curieux. Cette fille portait le même prénom que la mère de Gaara et était tout le temps avec lui, c'était d'ailleurs la seule fille, mis à part Temari, qu'il acceptait dans son entourage. Le soir, ou plutôt très tôt le lendemain, c'est-à-dire vers trois heures du matin, Naruto tomba endormis contre Sasuke qui décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, il faut dire que les quelques jours qui avaient suivit l'attaque avaient étés éreintant, heureusement, personnes parmi les proches de Naruto n'était gravement blessé, mis à part Kiba qui avait deux jambes dans le plâtre et qu'Hinata poussait en fauteuil roulant. Il avait refusé d'expliquer comment il avait fait pour se casser deux jambes. Tout le monde soupçonnait donc une erreur idiote et honteuse, seule Hinata semblait savoir et cela avait l'air très drôle, mais elle se taisait par amour.

Sasuke déposa Naruto sur le futon sans le réveiller et partis dans la cuisine se faire une infusion, depuis la bataille, une douleur au cœur l'inquiétait légèrement, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque que suite à une violente quinte de toux, il crachât du sang...


End file.
